Speedy and Metal, adventures in other universes book 1
by Speedy-The-Human
Summary: Speedy human sonic god version of sonic. Metal human metal sonic god version of Metal sonic. together they plan to help out the crystal gems when they feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

𝓐/𝓝: 𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮'𝓼 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓼𝓸𝓷𝓲𝓬 𝔁 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓘 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓰𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝓲𝓽 𝓶𝔂 𝓸𝔀𝓷 𝓼𝓹𝓲𝓷 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓲𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓲𝓼 𝓿𝓲𝓮𝔀𝓮𝓭 𝓮𝓷𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝓘 𝓶𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓭𝓸 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂 𝓮𝓹𝓲𝓼𝓸𝓭𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓱 𝓼𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓸𝓷.

Speedy was bored with his current life 35 years of facing the same bad guy over and over gets boring so after Imprisoning his arch rival villain Speedy decided to open a portal to a new universe. Your wondering how he could such a feat, the thing is Speedy is the human Version of Sonic and also the god version as well the emeralds were inside his body with the master emerald as well giving his access to all his old and current powers.

But with so much power Speedy found it sometimes boring so for fun he always Limited himself to make fights more fun and his best friend and clone Metal (metal sonic in this case Metal Speedy.) was one of the closest beings to always give him a grand fight there are others but few barely compare to Metal.

Metal had created weapons, upgrade himself and had an amazing fleet stolen from there has made his own Robot army and Created a special device that can probably compete with god slaying weapons, He created a room fused with a magical metal know as Chaos Metal in each universe only 2lbs of this metal can be found and is usually guarded by some powerful god or can be find in the wild.

So after crossing 20 parallel dimension Metal gathered enough to make a special room that he has dubbed the creation room. The creation room scans the mind of the being entering the room and whatever thoughts they have the room can build but there's a safe guard The room can make something you don't understand but it won't work since you don't know the parts needed for what you are making and the room will shut down if Metal wills it to shut down.

So Here he was opening a portal to a new universe and He was bringing Metal along since he is smarter but He'll never tell him that.

-Steven universe a bit before the show actually starts like a few weeks.-

-**Captain Captain we have crossed dimension and your rival is laying on the hanger highway.**-E-7685746 said to Metal. –Woͦrͬrͬy noͦtͭ iͥf neͤeͤdͩeͤdͩ tͭoͦoͦ I cͨaͣn seͤndͩ uͧs baͣcͨk buͧtͭ leͤtͭ's seͤeͤ whͪaͣtͭs hͪaͣppeͤniͥng Brͬiͥng mͫeͤ frͬoͦmͫ tͭhͪeͤ M seͤrͬiͥeͤs Moͦdͩeͤl M-987968, M-329279 aͣndͩ M-1083179 tͭhͪeͤiͥrͬ frͬiͥeͤndͩly loͦoͦkiͥng mͫoͦdͩeͤls shͪoͦuͧldͩ foͦoͦl tͭhͪeͤ loͦcͨaͣls aͣndͩ tͭhͪiͥnk tͭhͪeͤy aͣrͬeͤ grͬeͤeͤtͭiͥng peͤaͣcͨeͤfuͧl peͤoͦpleͤ.-Metal says as his E-7685746 gave the commands for fueling and sending the requested Models towards the Hanger.

Metal Disappeared and reappeared on the Hanger Bay He Kicked Speedy at the back of his head. "Ow what the Hell was that for?!"Speedy asks as he rubbed his head. –Yoͦuͧ hͪaͣvͮeͤ tͭrͬaͣnspoͦrͬtͭeͤdͩ mͫeͤ aͣndͩ mͫy cͨrͬeͤw tͭoͦ uͧnknoͦwn laͣndͩs aͣndͩ iͥn aͣnoͦtͭhͪeͤrͬ Diͥmͫeͤnsiͥoͦn juͧstͭ beͤ glaͣdͩ iͥtͭ's eͤaͣrͬtͭhͪ buͧtͭ iͥtͭ loͦoͦks iͥtͭ beͤhͪiͥndͩ oͦn TEcͨhͪiͥncͨaͣl aͣdͩvͮaͣncͨeͤs aͣndͩ iͥn tͭhͪeͤ yeͤaͣrͬs oͦf oͦldͩ cͨoͦnsoͦleͤ gaͣmͫiͥng wiͥtͭhͪ tͭhͪeͤ wiͥrͬeͤs.-Metal says

"Yeah new world new danger plus who knows you might get some ideas."Speedy says as he jumped off the hanger He started to de-age and stopped de-aging once he looked he was 18 years old again. –fucking magical god.-Metals says "aye don't be Jealous you have more 1-ups then me."Speedy jokes.

-Cloͦneͤs aͣrͬeͤ noͦtͭ oͦneͤ uͧps.-Metal replies. Just then his robots appeared. –Captain we are ready for your orders.-M-987968 said M-987968 (one day I'll get into their details this is just a pilot of my story) –Weͤ aͣrͬeͤ hͪeͤaͣdͩiͥng dͩoͦwn tͭoͦ tͭhͪiͥs neͤw eͤaͣrͬtͭhͪ aͣndͩ I waͣntͭ tͭoͦ cͨoͦmͫeͤ peͤaͣcͨeͤfuͧlly I beͤtͭ tͭhͪeͤy seͤeͤ mͫy Fleͤeͤtͭ aͣs scͨaͣrͬy aͣndͩ I dͩoͦn'tͭ blaͣmͫeͤ tͭhͪeͤmͫ soͦ yoͦuͧ 3 pluͧs Speͤeͤdͩy aͣrͬeͤ tͭoͦ shͪoͦw weͤ cͨoͦmͫeͤ iͥn peͤaͣcͨeͤ.-Metal says

-yes Captian!- All three robots said. Speedy jumped off the Fleet and was now sky diving He let out a loud YAhOOOO scream as he was skydiving doing tricks and flips of course Metal just flew down and landed on the beach with a loud thud and also shook the ground. As the dust Clear his other robots slow their fall with their built rocket legs/arms and landed with grace Speedy landed in the water and made a large cannon ball. He quickly got out the water and stood next to Metal as People started to get near them.

"WOAH YOU GUYS LOOK SO COOL!"Steven shouted. "thank you."Metal/Speedy said not expecting such a reply. "are you guys from other space?"Lars asked. –Yes we are, worry not we do come in peace and only looking for a place to live for the time being.-Metal says

Then an annoying sound can be heard repeating the major names Major Dewey over and over until it stopped. Out came Major Dewy and nervously came towards Metal and Speedy. "𝑴𝒂𝒚 𝑰 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒂𝒔𝒌 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒂 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕?"Major Dewey asks. "No we are not, we are heroes from space."Seedy says –Buͧtͭ weͤ aͣrͬeͤ tͭiͥrͬeͤdͩ aͣndͩ hͪaͣvͮeͤ cͨoͦmͫeͤ tͭoͦ rͬeͤstͭ hͪeͤrͬeͤ foͦrͬ aͣ whͪiͥleͤ woͦrͬrͬy noͦtͭ weͤ wiͥll noͦtͭ iͥn aͣny waͣy boͦtͭhͪeͤrͬ yoͦuͧ oͦrͬ yoͦuͧrͬ peͤoͦpleͤ iͥn hͪaͣrͬmͫfuͧl waͣys.-Metal says. "where are you going to live?"Major dewey asks –if it's no problemcan he land our fleet into the waters and let it stay there we can live on the Fleet we just came here to make peace.-M-1083179 says as he does a bow towards Major Dewey.

"Um can we have our local 'heroes' check you out I hear one of them is really good judge of character."Major Dewwy says "Sure no problem."Speedy says He saw a unoccupied beach chair and laid on it. "Oh my god I have so many things for my blog!"Ronaldo sayd happily as he been recording since the fleet appeared in the sky.

"Excuse while you have said you have come in peace we haven't gotten your names."Ronaldo said. -My naͣmͫeͤ iͥs Meͤtͭaͣl Seͤcͨoͦndͩ Faͣstͭeͤstͭ tͭhͪiͥng aͣliͥvͮeͤ aͣndͩ Baͣtͭtͭleͤ cͨyboͦrͬg.-Metal says as he tried not to look scary "Names Speedy fastest thing alive and probably strongest thing alive."Speedy says –My serial number is M-987968 and I am a combat android made mostly for air and ground battles.- M-987968 says as she turned her hands and arm into rocket launchers.

-Serial Number M-329279 and I'm your ground combat driod mate.- M-329279 says as energy boomerangs appear on his back and in his hands. –Ahoy Skipper My Serial number is M-1083179 and I am your king of seas and waters.- M-1083179 says as propellers appear on his backs his hands turned into harpoons and his teeth turn into shark teeth. "you guys really are cool like Steven said, so Speedy do you have any super powers besides being fast?"Ronaldo asks.

"I have tons of powers at this point it's like what don't I have."Speedy says Just then 3 figures landed on the shore "Wind blade!"Speedy said and air blades cleared the dust and revealed the crystal gems. Pearl looked up to the fleet. "Sup."Speedy says as he was chilled and waved at the crystal gems.

Garnet was looking at Speedy and let out a smiled "He a good guy."Garnet says she then looked at Metal "He's good but does what others are scared to do."Garnet says Speedy smiles "I hear you gals are heroes if you ever wanna train or work out we can help."Speedy says

"Please I don't think we need help from heroes from space to get stronger."Pearl says "I would like to spar."Garnet says "do you have any cool junk I can have?"Amethyst asks –I dͩoͦn'tͭ keͤeͤp tͭrͬaͣshͪ/Juͧnk oͦn mͫy shͪiͥp eͤvͮeͤrͬytͭhͪiͥng cͨaͣn beͤ rͬeͤcͨycͨleͤdͩ aͣndͩ geͤtͭs uͧseͤdͩ aͣgaͣiͥn foͦrͬ paͣrͬtͭs.-Metal says "He sounds strict and clean like pearl." Amethyst said "So can I get your name's My name is Speedy."Speedy says

"We are the crystal gems protector of the earth my name is Garnet and yes I wish to spar follow me."Garnet says as she jumped away Speedy took off running and kept up with Garnet easily.

-With Metal.-

-My naͣmͫeͤ iͥs Meͤtͭaͣl pleͤaͣseͤ giͥvͮeͤ mͫeͤ yoͦuͧrͬ naͣmͫeͤs.-Metal says "Well I'm Pearl and she's Amethyst are you a gem?"Pearl asks –Noͦ I aͣmͫ aͣ cͨyboͦrͬg aͣ beͤiͥng whͪoͦ's Paͣrͬtͭ Maͣcͨhͪiͥneͤ aͣndͩ paͣrͬtͭ oͦrͬgaͣniͥcͨ.-Metal says as he chest engine (which is also a speaker) started to spin and hum loudly. "cool story dude I'm gonna go and look for some junk."Amethyst said as she walked off to do her own things. "Tell me Metal are you good at fighting?"Pearl asks

-I waͣs buͧiͥltͭ foͦrͬ cͨoͦmͫbaͣtͭ…tͭhͪeͤ aͣnsweͤrͬ iͥs yeͤs.-Metal says as he Looks at Pearl. "then would you Kindly engage in some one on one combat training it's good to spar with new people every now and then."Pearls says as she makes her sphere appear. –Leͤtͭ's fiͥghͪtͭ soͦmͫeͤwhͪeͤrͬeͤ hͪuͧmͫaͣns woͦn'tͭ beͤ aͣffeͤcͨtͭeͤdͩ by oͦuͧrͬ baͣtͭtͭleͤ.-Metal says

"we can always fight on the water unless you can't walk on water."Pearl says as she walks on the ocean surface. Metal used his flight projectors to help him fake water walk. –iͥtͭ's noͦtͭ aͣ prͬoͦbleͤmͫ aͣtͭ aͣll eͤvͮeͤn tͭhͪeͤ sky iͥs mͫy grͬoͦuͧndͩ iͥf I waͣntͭ iͥtͭ tͭoͦ beͤ.-Metal says as he gets ready for a fight.

-Meanwhile with Garnet and Speedy-

Speedy was with Garnet on a tropical island of sorts. Speedy did a few stretches. "You are/I'm ready now."Garnet and Speedy say at the same time. Speedy charged at Garnet comes at her with a flying kick Garnet would block his kick with her glove hand and turn his attack into her own attack by grabbing his foot and slamming him into a tree. Speedy would drop to the ground and took a deep breath. "I wonder how much damage you can take."Speedy says as he grabbed a rock and chucked it at garnet she was able to block it but then they came faster and in many numbers Garnet punched every rock that came her way.

"you are doing pretty good but let's see if you can actually fight."Speedy said he came from behind garnet and got her with The Tatsumaki Senpukyaku aka a spinning tornado kick. "you are strong for a flesh being but I am stronger…*I think*"Garnet says she sent a rocket powered fist at Speedy who barely dodge by ducking, in his crouched postion Speedy turned into a ball and blasted towads Garnet at max speed. A *oof* could be heard as Garnet was being pushed back as she tried to block speedy ball of death.

Speedy kicked Garnet on her head as he uncurled and made her face get implanted into the ground. "let us stop here I see greater damage if we keep fighitng."Garnet says as she got up and dusted herself Speedy who was about to punch had stopped in mid attack his fist near her face and he was smiling. "I hope we get to spar and fight together more often."Speedy says as as he relaxed his body and put his hoody on.

-Back with Metal and Pearl.-

Pearl was amazed at how well Metal was blocking her attacks with his bare hands. -cͨoͦnsiͥdͩeͤrͬiͥng tͭhͪeͤ faͣcͨtͭ I'mͫ baͣrͬeͤly rͬeͤcͨeͤiͥvͮiͥng aͣny dͩaͣmͫaͣgeͤ I cͨaͣn cͨaͣluͧlaͣtͭeͤ tͭhͪaͣtͭ tͭhͪeͤ eͤneͤmͫiͥeͤs yoͦuͧ faͣcͨeͤ aͣrͬeͤn'tͭ eͤvͮeͤn aͣ cͨhͪaͣlleͤngeͤ...foͦrͬ mͫeͤ tͭhͪaͣtͭ iͥs.-Metal says as he small arcs of lighten can be seen moving around his body. He chest engine propelled him forward as he rocket punched her with a fist covered in eletricity. Pearl was sent skidding across the surface floor but Metal didn't let him he grabbed Pearl spun her around and then launched her across the ocean surface like a skipping stone until she hit the beach sand and slids to a halt.

But was no where near done he landed right next to Pearl and his arms started to transform into a bunch of canons and guns. -Kneͤeͤl beͤfoͦrͬeͤ tͭhͪy mͫaͣstͭeͤrͬ!-Metal says as the guns glowed bright yellow. "I give, I give please stop."Pearl says as she was struggling to stop the world from spinning and standing up. Metal cooled his weapons down before his hand turned back to normal.

Pearl sook her head striaght and looked at Metal. "your fighting style is weird you have no real stance, your moves are to fast for me to track and you don't hold back."Pearl says. -tͭhͪeͤ fuͧcͨk dͩoͦ yoͦuͧ mͫeͤaͣn I dͩoͦn'tͭ hͪoͦldͩ baͣcͨk, tͭhͪeͤ hͪoͦldͩ tͭiͥmͫeͤ I waͣs hͪoͦldͩiͥng baͣcͨk.-Metal says a bit angry she thought he wasn't holding back. "G-Good to know you were holding back."Pearl says a bit scared.

Speedy shows up with a trail of dust and wind coming with him. "Garnet told me to tell you to return to base because she'll need help defeating a corrupted gem."Speedy says "THank you for the spar Metal but I must be going now."Pearl says as she jumps away a very great distance.

"I like it here, so many unknows even if they are weak."Speedy says to Metal -Yoͦuͧrͬ noͦtͭ wrͬoͦng yoͦuͧ foͦoͦl, I plaͣn tͭoͦ fiͥndͩ aͣ waͣy tͭoͦ cͨoͦmͫbiͥneͤ tͭhͪeͤiͥrͬ poͦweͤrͬs wiͥtͭhͪ mͫy oͦwn boͦdͩy. whͪaͣtͭ aͣ vͮeͤrͬy iͥntͭeͤrͬeͤstͭiͥng woͦrͬldͩ iͥndͩeͤeͤdͩ.-Metal says as flies for his ship.

-𝓔𝓝𝓓. 𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝓊𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓌𝒶𝓈 𝓉𝒶𝓀ℯ ℴ𝓃 𝒶 𝒮ℴ𝓃𝒾𝒸 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒮𝓉ℯ𝓋ℯ𝓃 𝓊𝓃𝒾𝓋ℯ𝓇𝓈ℯ 𝒸𝓇ℴ𝓈𝓈ℴ𝓋ℯ𝓇. 𝓁ℯ𝓉'𝓈 𝓇ℯ𝒶𝒸𝒽 100 𝓋ℯ𝒾𝓌𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 ℐ'𝓁𝓁 𝓊𝓅𝒹𝒶𝓉ℯ 𝓈ℯ𝒶𝓈ℴ𝓃 1 ℯ𝓅𝒾𝓈ℴ𝒹ℯ 1 𝓁ℴ𝓁. ℋ𝒶𝓋ℯ 𝒶 ℊ𝓇ℯ𝒶𝓉 𝒹𝒶𝓎.


	2. Chapter 2 S1 E1

**A/N: I'm glad to say this chapter is 3.8k long not bad considering I ussualy suck I writing. Enjoy review/Comment more chapters to come in the future.**

Chapter 2 s1 e1

Two weeks have passed a bit quickly. Metal got to know and save files of the people who live in beach city, which in amazement has a total of 37 residents. Metal has put down 5 auto piloted boats that can carry 10 people at a time at the dock which lets anyone have a way to reach is fleet in case of an emergency. He also opened his own shop which sell electronics, also he won't admit it to speedy but he grew a soft spot for Steven, the small child was always nice and never saw Him as threat which is nice change of pace.

Speedy in his two weeks spent the time making friends with everyone he met. He also explored the earth and found many cool places even one place that had some weird sand castle that keeps rebuilding and rearranging so now body can reach the top of course speedy saw this a game and with his speed and athletic body found the sand castle fun but when he reached the top he found an odd gem, So he picked up and the castle started to fall. He of course felt bad for taking it since he felt that the castle was alive and it wasn't really doing any harm to anyone so he tossed it back on the sand and watched as the castle started to reform. –𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖓𝖐 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖕𝖚𝖙𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖒𝖊 𝖇𝖆𝖈𝖐- Speedy read on the castle walls he gave the castle a thumbs up and ran off. Speedy also has a fun side job (not really job more like a hobby) by recording amazing/not normal things that happen in beach city.

Speedy and Metal were heading to the Big donut so Speedy can get his daily sugar and Metal can start the day with Coffee (not that he needs to eat or drink but he food is one of his joys in life the taste and flavor and smell.)

"Noooooooo!"Steven shouts –soͦuͧndͩs aͣs iͥf Stͭeͤvͮeͤn dͩaͣy hͪaͣs tͭuͧrͬneͤdͩ soͦuͧrͬ.-Metal says with little to no concern, he learned steven can be a bit over dramatic. As they entered Speedy saw that Steven was on the verge of tears. "What's happening little buddy?"Speedy asks "they stopped selling/making cookie cats!"Steven says as he pointed to the empty freezer of cookie cats.

-Soͦrͬrͬy foͦrͬ yoͦuͧrͬ loͦss, 1 cͨoͦffeͤeͤ eͤxͯtͭrͬaͣ stͭrͬoͦng pleͤaͣseͤ.-Metal says as he went about his order all normal like. kneels to restock a cabinet and sighs "Tough bits, man. Nobody buys them anymore."Lars say as he stocks the shelves. "I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers."Lars says to taunt Steven

Sadie makes Metal his coffee. groans as he walks over to the fridge of Lion Lickers. "Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them! They don't even look like lions! Kids these days, I'll tell ya what."Steven says. Speedy meanwhile hides his wrapper of Lion Lickers.

Lars then chuckles and mocks "Well, if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your magic belly button?"Lars says as he laughs and walks away. Speedy slapped at the back of Lar's head. "not funny man."Speedy said to lars.

"That's not how it works, Lars! ...Right?"Steven says as he reveals a gem at his navel and jiggles his belly a bit. "Oh, sweet Cookie Cats, with your crunchy cookie outside and your icy creamy insides... You were too good for this world."Steven says as he draws a cookie cat on the freezer with his finger and kisses it.

Sadie gave Metal his Coffee and Metal paid her. "Ugh... Steven? Do you want to take the freezer with you?"Sadie asks Steven face brightens up. "Hey Metal I'm heading out of beach city for the day gonna look around for a place perfect for track building."Speedy says.

-Yoͦuͧ dͩoͦ tͭhͪaͣtͭ faͣkeͤrͬ, I hͪaͣvͮeͤ tͭhͪiͥngs tͭoͦ keͤeͤp mͫeͤ buͧsy.-Metal says as he exits the door and holds it open for Steven who was exiting happily. ~𝑩𝒐𝒔𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒚𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒍 𝒈𝒆𝒎𝒔 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒃𝒚 𝒘𝒆𝒊𝒓𝒅 𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔.~Cort said into Metal head. (since Metal is a Cyborg he can receive messages to his head or search up anything on the internet without needing a computer, phone or tablet.) –Thͪaͣnks foͦrͬ tͭhͪeͤ iͥnfoͦ seͤndͩ dͩoͦwn Thͪeͤ tͭrͬaͣnspoͦrͬtͭ tͭeͤaͣmͫ.-Metal says as he runs off to Steven's Beach house he even passed Steven.

From Metal's Fleet a High speed boat was launched and was splitting the sea as it raced to it's location. –I wonder what type of creature we get to study this time.-Q-100 said –don't get your hopes to high last time the boss thought he found a unique animal it was actually just a Flicky in a mummy custom.-Q-103 said as he held the holding cage.

Metal was on the beach with 3 Centipeetles when the boat docked He stared at Q-103 –dͩoͦeͤs tͭhͪiͥs loͦoͦk noͦrͬmͫaͣl tͭoͦ yoͦuͧ?-Metal asks as the Centipeetle coughs out acid. –N-n-no.-Q-103 says as he tried not to look into his boss Hateful stare and gave Metal the capturing Cage. Metal inserted some codes and the Cage changed into an Anti-acid cage ad put the three CentiPeetles into the cage. –aͣlsoͦ Q-103 yoͦuͧrͬ aͣrͬeͤ iͥn cͨhͪaͣrͬgeͤ oͦf cͨleͤaͣniͥng dͩuͧtͭy foͦrͬ 4 dͩaͣys.-Metals says as he jumps back up to the beach house this time he enter just as Steven did.

Q-100 Q-101 and Q-102 laughed at Q-103 as they got back on the boat and headed back to the fleet.

Steven opens the door of his home. "Hey, guys! You won't believe this!"Steven says as he is suddenly attacked by a Centipeetle, It roars at him and he screams. Metal being behind Steven grabs the Cenitpeetle and blast it a few time before it poofs. "Sup Steven and Metal."Amethyst says as she grabs a centipeetle with her whip.

"Awesome! What are these things?"Steven asks "Ugh! Sorry, Steven. We'll get these Centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple."Pearl says as she groaned a bit as She lifted one of the Centipeetles. "Aw. You don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool."Steven says but then the Centipeetle that Pearl is holding spits acid onto the floor, dissolving it into a hole, which Steven and Pearl look in disgust.

Metal takes out 3 other centipeetles secretly testing which weapons kill them faster and so far he found that electric based shots seem more effective. "Um, you guys? These things don't have gems."Amethyst said as she picked her nose. "That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby."Garnet says as she punched a Centipeetle that tried to sneak up from behind her.

"We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt."Pearl says Metal Meanwhile was Killing the rest and while they were talking. "Oh! Oh! Can I come?! Can I?! Can I?!"Steven asks excitedly "Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity, okay?"Pearl says as she snaps the neck of the Centipeetle she is holding.

"Aw, man."Steven says as he notices a Centipeetle raiding his fridge. "Hey! Get out of there! Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Aw! They got into everything! Not cool!"Steven said as Garnet punches the centipeetl and it poofs. Steven then notices that the fridge is full of Cookie Cats. "No way. I-it can't be! Wha-where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them!"Steven asks happily.

"Well, we heard that, too, and since they're your favorite..."Pearl says as she close the fridges. "We went out and stole a bunch!"Amethyst says as she cut off Pearl from speaking. "I went back and paid for them."Pears says as she let out a sigh.

"The whole thing was my idea."Garnet says as she leans on the kitchen counter. "It was everyone's idea."Amethyst said "not really."Garnet replied. "All that matters is that Steven is happy."Pearl says. –Muͧstͭ beͤ iͥf yoͦuͧ keͤeͤp fiͥghͪtͭiͥng oͦvͮeͤrͬ iͥtͭ aͣndͩ noͦtͭ grͬeͤeͤtͭiͥng mͫeͤ.-Metal says as he chuckles.

" Oohhhhh! / He's a frozen treat with an all new taste! 'cause he came to this planet from outer space! A refugee of an interstellar war! But now he's at your local grocery store! Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy! Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy! Cookie Cat! He left his family behind! Cookie Caaaaat! Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!"Rapped Steven.

Metal and the Gems clap and laugh at steven silly rap/song. –iͥf beͤiͥ-Metal stops what he was saying as Steven bit the cookie cat and his gem started to glow bright pink. "Uh, Steven..."Amethyst says as she points at his belly button Gem. "Wha-? ~lifts his shirt~ My gem!"Steven says "Quick, try and summon your weapon!"Amethyst says.

"I don't know how!"Steven says as he is panicking "Ah, its fading! How do I make it come back?!"Steven asks as he was still panicking. "Calm down, Steven. Breathe, don't force it."Pearl says "Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either."Amethyst taunts. –Stͭeͤvͮeͤn rͬeͤlaͣxͯ aͣndͩ tͭhͪiͥnk oͦf whͪaͣtͭ yoͦuͧrͬ dͩeͤsiͥrͬeͤ weͤaͣpoͦn iͥs aͣndͩ mͫaͣybeͤ iͥtͭ wiͥll cͨoͦmͫeͤ oͦuͧtͭ.-Metal says calmly Steven relax but the gem glow still fade.

"Ah, I was really close that time! Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?"Steven asks as he looks at the 3 gems and Metal who was leaving through the front door also hiding a stolen cookie cat.

Meanwhile with Speedy.

Speedy was on his hoverbroad (sonic riders version) just riding on the highway his leisure speed was easily 55 mph. "I need a nice spot for a race track/skate track."Speedy says as he was on the highway going to Empire state (aka New York.) He did a Kick boost which rockted him up to 200 mph and hopped onto some rails to grind the incoming spiral turn.

At a toll booth Speedy hopped off his Hoverbroad crossed around the toll booth got back on his Hoverbroad and went back to riding. Speedy was skating through empire state and unlike the earth he came from this Empire state was a fusion of New York, Las Vegas and Paris all in one and he liked it. He skated near the edge of the state and saw a perfect cliff that had a view to the state and e planned to but the land here.

"Now should I use diamonds or gold rings to pay for this land?"Speedy asks himself as he was checking his Inventory (aka Hammer space) and he had a few diamonds and gold rings in there, also the time gems were in there as well. (sonic cd.) Speedy skated around looking for a real estate office.

Back with Metal:

Metal was on his Fleet looking at the Centipeetles they didn't react great to anything electrical, their acid could go through almost anything expect certain metals and glasses. *ding dong* -Thͪeͤ hͪeͤll whͪoͦ cͨoͦuͧldͩ beͤ hͪeͤrͬeͤ?-Metal asks as he got up from his chair. –eͤxͯtͭrͬaͣcͨtͭ aͣs Muͧcͨhͪ aͣcͨiͥdͩ aͣs tͭhͪeͤy cͨaͣn prͬoͦdͩuͧcͨeͤ aͣndͩ fiͥll uͧp aͣ feͤw 30 gaͣlloͦn tͭaͣnks, dͩoͦn'tͭ foͦrͬcͨeͤ tͭhͪeͤmͫ tͭoͦ speͤw aͣcͨiͥdͩ eͤiͥtͭhͪeͤrͬ.-Metal says to his lab working robots and heads to the front door of the Fleet at speeds that can make fighter jets jealous. When Metal opened the door he saw Steven.

"Hey Metal can you tell me how you summon your weapon?"Steven asks –Stͭeͤvͮeͤn eͤvͮeͤn iͥf I cͨoͦuͧldͩ suͧmͫmͫoͦn aͣ weͤaͣpoͦn iͥtͭ's dͩiͥffeͤrͬeͤntͭ frͬoͦmͫ hͪoͦw yoͦuͧ aͣndͩ tͭhͪeͤ geͤmͫs dͩoͦ iͥtͭ.-Metal says as he picks up Steven and takes him to the Hanger bay. –Whͪeͤn I neͤeͤdͩ aͣ weͤaͣpoͦn I juͧstͭ tͭhͪiͥnk aͣboͦuͧtͭ, I mͫaͣkeͤ iͥtͭ cͨoͦmͫeͤ oͦuͧtͭ.-Metal says as he puts his arms together and they were covered in a bright light before showing a pair of connected arm canon that shoot out Missiles. (and some other things as well.) -whͪaͣtͭ yoͦuͧ suͧmͫmͫoͦn iͥs soͦmͫeͤtͭhͪiͥng oͦnly yoͦuͧ wiͥtͭhͪ yoͦuͧrͬ stͭyleͤ oͦf liͥfeͤ cͨaͣn suͧmͫmͫoͦ, (tͭhͪaͣtͭ whͪaͣtͭ I tͭhͪiͥnk aͣnywaͣys.) Beͤ iͥtͭ aͣ wiͥcͨkeͤdͩ paͣiͥrͬ oͦf gaͣuͧntͭleͤtͭs, Sphͪeͤrͬeͤ, Whͪiͥps, swoͦrͬdͩs oͦrͬ eͤvͮeͤn nuͧn cͨhͪuͧcͨks iͥtͭ's aͣll hͪoͦw yoͦuͧ dͩoͦ iͥtͭ noͦtͭ mͫeͤ oͦrͬ tͭhͪeͤ geͤmͫs soͦ rͬeͤlaͣxͯ yoͦuͧrͬ weͤaͣpoͦn wiͥll cͨoͦmͫeͤ tͭoͦ yoͦuͧ whͪeͤn yoͦuͧ aͣrͬeͤ rͬeͤaͣdͩy.-Metal says as he pats Steven back.

"or can you please help me recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed?"Steven asks nicely. –Suͧrͬeͤ aͣnytͭhͪiͥng tͭoͦ hͪeͤlp yoͦuͧ grͬoͦw.-Metal says he picked up Steven and flew towards the Beach house.

"I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed. So..."Steven says as he points at the Gems. "Garnet and Amethyst were here. Pearl was next to the fridge. Hmm. Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed?"Steven says as he was directing them. "Okay, your majesty."Amethyst say as she crosses arms. "Metal you were looking at us while standing near the door."Steven says and Metal went towards the door and looked at the gems.

"And Pearl, your foot was like this."Steven says as he Tilts one of Pearl foot into place. "I don't think it works this way, Steven."Pearl says –Peͤaͣrͬl Indͩuͧlgeͤ hͪiͥmͫ iͥtͭ noͦtͭ liͥkeͤ yoͦuͧrͬ dͩoͦiͥng aͣnytͭhͪiͥng iͥmͫpoͦrͬtͭaͣntͭ rͬiͥghͪtͭ noͦw.-Metal says.

"And Garnet, your were um uh..."Steven says as he squishes and moves her face upward. "Yeah."Steven says as he retrieves the half-eaten Cookie Cat from before from the fridge. "Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh, wait! I sang the song first. (He raps off key.) Uh, he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's-...Awww, it was funnier last time."Steven says as he lifts his shirt to see his gem and sigh "Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem."Steven says sadly.

"Don't be silly, Steven. Of course you are."Pearl says as she lowers herself down to his level. "And you're fun to have around, even if your gem is useless. (Pearl gets angry at Amethyst.) I mean... you're one of us, Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you!"Amethyst says trying to recover from her taunt.

"Yeah, even if I don't have powers, I've still got... Cookie Cat! Mmm, so good."Steven says as he eats his cookie cat, but then Steven's gem begins to glow again, and a shield materializes in front of him. "Steven, it's a shield!"Pearls says amazed "... Whoa, what?! I get a shield?! Oh... YEAH!"Steven says Happily before Steven accidentally launches his shield which ricochets all around the room, before smashing into Metal open hand. Sparks flew as Metal was struggling to catch the magic shield his hand had turned black from all the sparks and struggle. Finally the shield stopped and it was deep inside of his hand. "METAL! I'm SO SORRY I DIDN"T MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!"Steven shouts as he apologize to Metal.

-Itͭ's oͦk Stͭeͤvͮeͤn iͥtͭ waͣs aͣn aͣcͨcͨiͥdͩeͤntͭ, pluͧs noͦw yoͦuͧ knoͦw yoͦuͧrͬ weͤaͣpoͦn aͣ shͪiͥeͤldͩ.-Metal says as he holds the shield up which then sparkles and disappears. ~what the fuck is his shield made out of? I can dip my hands in Lava and they don't melt.~Metal thinks.

The house begins to rumbles. Silhouettes of Centipeetles can be seen outside the window. –loͦoͦks liͥkeͤ tͭhͪeͤ boͦss Ceͤntͭiͥpeͤeͤtͭleͤ iͥs hͪeͤrͬeͤ.-Metal says as he causally walks outside.

Garnet begins her assault on the Centipeetle Mother. The battle descends towards the beach, as the Crystal Gems brace themselves for battle. The Centipeetle Mother sprays a stream of acid towards them, which they dodge out of the way and take refuge behind a broken hand statue of the temple on the beach. The Centipeetle Mother continues spraying acid, dealing considerable damage to the hand statue as it begins to melt. Metal just watches interest.

"We could really use Steven's shield right about now!"Amethyst says just as Steven chucks a few pebbles at the Centipeetle mother. "Hey! (plants the freezer into the ground and looking all cool like.) Leave them alone!"Steven says as he looks at the mother centipeetle without a single fear in his eyes. "Steven, no!"The Gems shouted. –Stͭeͤvͮeͤn yoͦuͧ goͦtͭ tͭhͪiͥs.-Metal said

Steven nods at Metal as he smiles. "Cookie Cat Crystal combo powers, activate!"Steven says as he eats a Cookie Cat and lifts his shirt, but nothing happens as the Centipeetle Mother stares maniacally. "Uh-oh. Aaaah!"Steven shouts as he retreats a distance away with the freezer.

"We need to save Steven!"Pearl says as she dodges an attack from the Centipeetle Mother's tail pincers. "Can we save ourselves first?!"Amethyst asks as she stays low to the floor. ~hmmm I guess it's my time to step in.~Metal thinks as he thinking of a quick way to kill the Centipeetle.

"Goodbye, my friends."Steven says as he eats several Cookie Cats as he weeps, his stomach rumbles and still nothing happens. "Why isn't it working?"Steven asks ah he dodges a spray of acid from the Centipeetle Mother. He looked back and notices the Cookie Cat freezer destroyed from the acid attack and gasps in horror.

"Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat, he's super duper YUMMY!"Steven sings as he picks up the freezer aggressively and looked at the centipeetle angrily. "Cookie Cat, he left his family behind! COOKIE CAAAT!"Steven shouts as he yeets the freezer at the Centipeetle Mother's back, electrocuting her and causing her to screech in pain. "Now available... nowhere..."Steven says sadly –Yoͦuͧ shͪaͣll paͣy foͦrͬ cͨrͬiͥmͫeͤs aͣgaͣiͥnstͭ Icͨeͤ cͨrͬeͤaͣmͫ.-Metal says He spun in Place becoming a Metal spin ball of death and cuts the mother centipeetle mother right down the middle missing her eye on purpose and watched as it exploded and saw A gem falls from it and Garnet bubbles it away.

-Stͭeͤvͮeͤn yoͦuͧ dͩoͦ knoͦw tͭhͪaͣtͭ frͬeͤeͤzeͤrͬ stͭiͥll hͪaͣdͩ cͨoͦoͦkiͥeͤ cͨaͣtͭs iͥn iͥtͭ rͬiͥghͪtͭ?-Metal asks "I know and I am sadden by my choices."Steven says –dͩrͬoͦp by mͫy fleͤeͤtͭ iͥn aͣ feͤw dͩaͣys I goͦtͭ yoͦuͧ soͦmͫeͤtͭhͪiͥng.-Metal says as his chest core spins and rockets him towards the fleet.

The star iris zooms in on Steven, as he bends over and retches, ending the episode. But then the star zooms out and goes to speedy.

Speedy can be seen on the hill as he was holding a the land deed in his hand meaning it now belonged to him all his to do as he pleases. Then the Star Iris zoom on the deed –Belongs to Speedy Maurice- and the episode ends.

-Thinking if there should be any pairings and if so who with who?-


	3. Chapter 3 S1 E2

**A/N: I have no idea what i was doig with this chapter so it is how it is. also 1700+ words less words then last chapter. also also cover image now features Metal's car!**

Chapter 3 S1 E2

Metal was in his base Sleeping/Recharging. (He recharges his weapons not his body.) When his built in alarm started to ring and woke him 1up. He took a shower and then got dressed. (Mostly all he ever wears is a pair of Jeans.) He walked out of his room and bumped into Speedy who was eating a slice of Pizza.

-Whͪaͣtͭ iͥn tͭhͪeͤ naͣmͫeͤ oͦf cͨhͪaͣoͦs brͬiͥngs yoͦuͧ tͭoͦ mͫy hͪoͦuͧseͤ soͦ eͤaͣrͬly aͣtͭ…6:30 aͣmͫ?-Metal asks as he looks at Speedy with some Hate behind his Red, glaring, LED light eyes of death. "Bought some land need you and your crew to make a race track that makes the view feel as if it belongs both with nature and city."Speedy says as he hands Metal the Land deed and some blue prints.

-Andͩ whͪy tͭhͪeͤ hͪeͤll woͦuͧldͩ I hͪeͤlp yoͦuͧ aͣtͭ aͣll?-Metal asks. "I can fill one of your cores with Super chaos energy."Speedy says. Metal snapped his fingers and Robot that looked like it was samurai appeared within 10 seconds holding one of Metal's Cores.

-Weͤ hͪaͣvͮeͤ aͣ dͩeͤaͣl.-Metal says as He saw Speedy turn into Super Speedy and place his hands on his core. The energy will flow into the Core quickly as Speedy forced it to go in quickly. *ding!* the core beeped as it was full and Speedy turned back to normal. "I'm gonna go hang out with Steven who knows today might not be boring."Speedy says

The samurai droid ran away with Metal's core taking it to the vault. –Yeͤaͣhͪ yoͦuͧ dͩoͦ tͭhͪaͣtͭ, I hͪaͣvͮeͤ tͭrͬaͣcͨks tͭoͦ buͧiͥldͩ.-Metal says as he looks at the blue prints and walks the fleet's halls.

Speedy took a running start before running the surface of the sea. He would boost as he ran making water rise behind as he goes for a morning jog. Unlike the other earth he was on, he found this earth very strange, everything was almost the same expect the land masses were different and so was the cash, for crying out the have a $3 dollar bill thing.

After his morning Jog Speedy slows down and stops at the big donut, he order is usual a dozen glazed donuts with a few bottles of chocolate milk. He would eat his breakfast and be ready for the day. While walking around Beach city Beach walk, Speedy would greet whoever he see.

"Sup Speedy."Said Sourcream all chilled like. "Sup Dj Cream or is it Dj sour."Speedy says jokingly. "Meh, anyways after listening to that song you lent me, I think I did pretty good remix, I'll bring by later."Sour cream says. "Alright I can't wait to hear, so see ya later by the docks."Speedy says as he keeps on his walk.

He even helped by running to the next City over and picking up his Delayed orders of potatoes. Traffic was bad something about some illegal street racing that happened on the highway heading towards Keystone city.

He then ran to desert where he would meet up with the Living sand castle. He would Train by dodging every trap the castle could throw at him and he worked up a sweat thanks to the dessert being so damn hot.

In the afternoon he Helps Kofi Pizza with a side Business that runs from 2-5 pm called: -Fish Stew Pizza around the world delivery- in which Speedy delivers Pizza all around the world for 3 hours. "Thanks again Speedy with your outwardly speed I can feel that the pizza family will be loved by all."Kofi said as he paid Speedy his wages. "I hope so your pizza are amazing and they need to be share all over the world."Speedy says as he was eating a slice of Pizza covered in steak bits and pepper bell bits.

He saw Steven and Amethyst going over to Beach Citywalk fries and slamming their hands on the counter demanding for fry bits, which they got by the way.

"Hey speedy you're in time for my favorite time of the day! Sunset time my favorite time of day. When the sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky."Steven says which made Amethyst and Speedy laugh until they stopped and looked up at the sky.

"That can't be good."Speedy says as he looks at the big orb in the sky. "Hmmm I wonder if I can kick it back into space."Speedy says he runs over towards Metal base.

-A few minutes later.-

Speedy can be seen leading a squad of robots from the fleet and onto the beach. "Ok robots form up and become a ramp!"Speedy says. The robots salute and start moving around until they became a giant ramp. "Um Speedy I don't think a ramp is gonna help us."Pearl says "the ramp is not for you, it's for me."Speedy says as he does a few leg warm ups.

"what? Don't tell me you plan to kick the red eye!"Pearl shouts Speedy looks at her and doesn't reply. "oh my stars! You do plan to do just that."Pearl says as she looks at Speedy. "I have other plans that are smarter and safer but I feel like kicking the eye ball thing."Speedy

"Speedy you're not fast enough to even launch yourself-"Pearl says but was cut off as a loud bang drowned out her voice she looked at where was standing and only saw a large crater and trail of sand that was heading towards the ocean and the ocean surface was splitting as a blue streak was left behind.

"I-Im-Impossible no flesh being should be able to move that fast!"Pearl says "He's actually holding back."Garnet says as she stands next to pearl. "I wonder if I can reach speeds like him if I spin fast enough."Amethyst says.

Screams of surprises and fear could be heard from beach city as Speedy lapped around the earth and his wind speeds were pushing anything near him away. Once he ran off the ramp Speedy got into his kick stance. "AROUND THE WORLD SPEED KICK!"Speedy shouts as he was kicked the eyeball and was stating to crack it which made the eye ball turn black and red Speedy fell down towards the ocean but stopped and was floating back upwards.

He looked up and saw that the eyeball was sucking everything towards it. "Not my smartest option….but no regrets!"Speedy says happily once he was close to the eye ball he turned Super Speedy and was able to escape its suction pull. He saw Steven and the gems setting up some strange Canon thing so he flew behind the eyeball to see what he can do from behind.

"Ohh I know!"Speedy says as he flew upwards and into space. He was looking down at the earth and at the eyeball. He see's a pink laser coming upwards towards the eyeball so he drops from space coming down at Mach 23 speeds once he hit the eyeball and the pink beam together the attack and collosion destroys the eyeball and eyeball shards.

Speedy free falls to earth as Super speedy and lands next to crystal gems. "Woah speedy your hair it's….so spiky."Steven says as he touches Speedy hair Speedy laughs. "Nice laser canon by the way."Speedy says as he powers down and turns back to normal.

-I'mͫ goͦneͤ oͦnly foͦrͬ aͣ dͩaͣy aͣndͩ aͣlrͬeͤaͣdͩy weͤ hͪaͣvͮeͤ spaͣcͨeͤ iͥnvͮaͣdͩeͤrͬs.-Metal says as stands behind the group. "Meh you win some and you miss some."Speedy says as Sour cream also arrived down at the docks. "Speedy you looked…cool with yellow hair."Sour cream says as he had cassette tape in his hands. "I know, I also have other hair colors."Speedy says as he laughs.

"Really can you show me another please pretty please!"Steven says excitedly. "Sure but only one."Speedy says he then got into a thinking pose. "I hope you like being hot."Speedy as he turned into his fire version his hair flowing upward as his eyes were bright yellow and his clothes mostly red as well.

"Does that mean when you have different hair colors you also have different powers?"Steven asks. "Hmm, I think so usually whenever I use a different power my clothes and hair change."Speedy says as he powered down back to normal. "cool…anyways here Speedy, I hope to hear some more sweet tunes from you."Sour cream says as he hands Speedy the cassette tape and leaves to go home.

-Anywaͣys I'mͫ ¾ dͩoͦwn wiͥtͭhͪ buͧiͥldͩiͥng yoͦuͧrͬ tͭrͬaͣcͨk tͭoͦmͫoͦrͬrͬoͦw I cͨaͣn'tͭ woͦrͬk beͤcͨaͣuͧseͤ Stͭeͤvͮeͤn beͤggeͤdͩ mͫeͤ tͭoͦ hͪaͣng oͦuͧtͭ.-Metal says "yes I did and I made him promise or he had to build me a factory of ice cream."Steven says proudly. "oh steven."Speedy says as he giggles thinking how much steven ad to beg him to hang out with Metal.

-The star iris stars to zoom in on Steven but then goes over to fry shop just as an eyeball shard crushed it. "HOW!?"Speedy shouted as Metal shakes his head. And then the Iris closed on as he faints.


	4. Chapter 4 S1 E3

**A/N: proud to say this chaper is 3.3k on words I love long chapters. anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 4 episode 3

Down at beach city everything can be working like normal, onion stealing from one of the arcade machines, Major Dewey truck can be heard as he heading to the town center to go give a speech, and a group of robots can be seen fixing Beach city walk fries. –are you sure you don't want the improvements?- X-93832 asks as he was holding some iron pipes and blue prints. "As kindly as Metal has offered to improve my shop I would like to keep it as it is, but do tell him I say thank you."Mr. Fryman says as X-93832 shrugs and goes back to working.

-With Metal and Steven.-

Metal was leaning against the wall as Steven was humming a song as they were waiting for a Package. "Hey Mr. Postman, bring me a post, bring me the post that I love the most."Steven sings –Liͥvͮeͤ foͦrͬmͫ dͩeͤtͭeͤcͨtͭeͤdͩ….80% cͨhͪaͣncͨeͤ oͦf iͥtͭ beͤiͥng tͭhͪeͤ poͦstͭmͫaͣn.-Metal says "woah that cool and creepy."Steven says just as Jaime the postman came into view.

"My song and your creepy calculation became true! Do you have a package for me today?!"Steven asks Jamie. Metal only looks deadpan at Steven before letting out a small sigh. "Hold on. *opens his mailbag* Let me see what I've got here."Jamie says as he takes out a peculiar package. "Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?"Jamie asks –whͪoͦ tͭhͪeͤ f-Metal stopped himself his brain could not think why anyone in the world would order bread or have it shipped through mail as Steven shook his head no.

"Did you order a jury summon for R.J. Finkl *see's Metal death glare* just kidding Steven let me get your package."Jamie says "thanks Jamie."Steven says unaware of Metal's death glare. Jamie then pulls out a parcel. "Here it is, Steven Universe."Jamie says "Ha! This thing is gonna help me save the world!"Steven says as he gets the package. "Really? It says it's from Wacky Sacks Supply Company."Jamie says as he looks at his clip broad. "Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl think I shouldn't go on magic adventures because I don't know how to use my Gem powers, expect for Metal he thinks I should just use a weapon or look around for clues."Steven says

-yoͦuͧ hͪaͣvͮeͤ noͦ iͥdͩeͤaͣ hͪoͦw mͫaͣny tͭiͥmͫeͤs aͣ cͨhͪiͥldͩ foͦuͧndͩ cͨluͧeͤs I cͨoͦuͧldͩn'tͭ.-Metal says remembering the time Cream the human rabbit girl helped him find clues and the location on his magic chao. "...That seems reasonable."Jamie says a bit confused. "But there are other ways I can help."Steven says "with a wacky sack?"Jamie asks –aͣffiͥrͬmͫaͣtͭiͥvͮeͤ.-Metal says as he looks at Jamie.

"Do you know how you can save my world? *takes out a signature pad* Sign here, please."Jamie says as he is very scared of Metal. "Aah! Ok."Steven says as he writes his name and draws stars over it. -Intͭeͤrͬeͤstͭiͥng waͣy tͭoͦ siͥgn foͦrͬ aͣ paͣcͨkaͣgeͤ…neͤaͣtͭ.-Metal says. "Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures."Jamie says as he lets out a sigh.

"That's awful."Steven says as his house suddenly starts glowing from the inside. "Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are back!"Steven says as he grabs the parcel again and runs up the stairs towards his house. "Wait, Steven! What is a Wacky Sack?!"Jamie asks. –Juͧstͭ loͦoͦk iͥtͭ uͧp oͦn tͭhͪeͤ iͥntͭeͤrͬneͤtͭ.-Metal says as walks towards the beach house.

Metal walks into the house just as Garnet greets him "Hello, Steven and Metal."Garnet said as she was covered in feathers. "Amethyst, we do not need that! And it's not going to fit in the fridge!"Pearl says "What? I got this."Amethyst says she was going to pull a tray out but Metal stopped her. "Hey what's the big idea?"Amethyst asks –foͦrͬ tͭhͪeͤ saͣkeͤ oͦf stͭeͤvͮeͤn aͣndͩ hͪiͥmͫ noͦtͭ hͪaͣvͮiͥng tͭoͦ waͣstͭeͤ tͭoͦ mͫuͧcͨhͪ mͫoͦneͤy noͦrͬ waͣstͭeͤ tͭhͪeͤ foͦoͦdͩ iͥn tͭhͪeͤ frͬiͥdͩgeͤ I'mͫ goͦiͥng tͭoͦ keͤeͤp tͭhͪiͥs saͣfeͤ foͦrͬ yoͦuͧ iͥn mͫy fleͤeͤtͭ whͪeͤn yoͦuͧ waͣntͭ iͥtͭ aͣndͩ hͪaͣvͮeͤ tͭiͥmͫeͤ tͭoͦ cͨoͦoͦk iͥtͭ, cͨoͦmͫeͤ aͣndͩ geͤtͭ iͥtͭ.-Metal says as a few drones appears with a net attached under them Metal placed the egg in the net and watched it fly away.

"We fought a giant bird. We're only here for a second, we've got to go back out."Pearl says "What? Why?"Steven asks as he saw Amethyst turn into a purple colored Metal –I aͣdͩvͮiͥseͤdͩ yoͦuͧ tͭuͧrͬn baͣcͨk.-Metal said sternly. Pearl shows Steven a statue she's holding. "We have to place this Moon Goddess Statue on the top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart! Oh, Steven, you should have seen the spire in its heyday."Pearl says as she projects a hologram of the Sea Spire. "It was an oasis for Gems on Earth. It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue!"Pearl says

"That's perfect!"Steven says happily. "What? Why?"Pearl asks as Metal was staring at Garnet they were playing rock paper scissors and he was positive Garnet was cheating. "Because I can help carry it for you, in this!"Steven says as he opens the parcel and Metal makes dramatic sound effects as Steven pulls out a burger-shaped bag. "A hamburger?"Pearl asks

"It's a novelty backpack, shaped like a cheeseburger! Aww, I blew it."Steven says a bit sadly as he puts it on one shoulder. "I was just going to wear it one day, and you guys would be like, "Dang, Steven, that's so cool." But this is obviously important Gem business."Steven says "Yes, so you should let us take care of it."Pearl says "What? I'm a Gem!"Steven says as he lift his shirts and shows off his Navel gemstone.

"But you've still got a lot to learn."Pearl says "So, let him come! It'll be educational."Amethyst says Metal looked at Amethyst and smiled (1). "Hmm, alright. You can carry it in your hamburger."Pearl says as she hands the statue to Steven. When Steven left the room Meta let out a small chuckle. –hͪoͦw mͫaͣny tͭiͥmͫeͤs dͩiͥdͩ yoͦuͧ hͪaͣvͮeͤ prͬaͣcͨtͭiͥcͨeͤ tͭoͦ saͣy tͭhͪoͦseͤ liͥneͤs?-Metal asks

"W-what are you talking about?"Pearl asks –noͦtͭ tͭaͣlkiͥng tͭoͦ yoͦuͧ Peͤaͣrͬl, I'mͫ Taͣlkiͥng tͭoͦ Amͫeͤtͭhͪystͭ.-Metal says Amethyst was looking at Metal nervously. "I have no idea what you are talking about."Amethyst said –oͦf cͨoͦuͧrͬseͤ yoͦuͧ dͩoͦn'tͭ, weͤll iͥtͭ's goͦoͦdͩ tͭoͦ knoͦw yoͦuͧ cͨaͣn tͭrͬiͥcͨk cͨhͪiͥldͩrͬeͤn.-Metal says as he stops laughing and goes back to looking serious as Steven comes back.

"I'm ready so I'm coming down!"Steven says as he walks down the steps and onto the warp pad. –giͥvͮeͤ mͫeͤ aͣ seͤcͨ I neͤeͤdͩ tͭoͦ cͨaͣll mͫy baͣseͤ.-Metal says as he walks up the stairs. "I can't wait to start my 1st real mission as a crystal gem!"Steven says as he pumped and ready. "Woah, Steven, did you bring your whole room?"Pearl asks jokingly "Back that "thang" up."Amethyst says as she pushes Steven back a bit as she ruffled his hair.

Metal then came back downstairs and stood in the warp pad. "Let's warp."Garnet says as she activates the warp pad and a blue light beams from the warp pad but Steven's stomach blocks part of it. Steven inhales, pulling his stomach in, and the Crystal Gems plus Metal begin to ascend. "Do you remember how to do this?"Pearl asks Steven starts laughing and somersaulting in the beam, sticking his head out of the warp stream. "Keep your head in."Pearl says as she pulls Steven's head back in. "Oh Come on."Pearl says as she turned and saw Metal sticking his head out as well.

The Crystal Gems and Metal arrive on another warp pad. Steven, still floating, falls on his back and Metal helped him get up. They all turn to look at Sea Spire. –Thͪiͥs rͬeͤmͫiͥndͩs oͦf plaͣcͨeͤ I uͧseͤdͩ tͭoͦ…vͮiͥsiͥtͭ.-Metal says (2).

The Gems sigh as a piece of the Sea Spire breaks off from the structure. "It wasn't like this a hundred years ago."Pearl says as she lets out a sigh. "I'm sensing structural instability."Garnet says and Metal looks at her with a face that says "no shit Sherlock." "Oh, yeah, that's never good."Steven says as cracks start forming around him. Metal picked up Steven as the ground under him fell apart. –Goͦoͦdͩ joͦb cͨhͪeͤcͨkiͥng foͦrͬ uͧnstͭaͣbleͤ floͦoͦrͬiͥng, noͦw I knoͦw noͦtͭ tͭoͦ stͭaͣndͩ tͭhͪeͤrͬeͤ.-Metal says as he winks at Steven.

The gems and Metal walk towards the Cliff and Garnet stops them. "What's the hold-up? We can clear this easily."Amethyst says "No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below."Garnet says as she picks up a rock nearby and hurls it over. It quickly gets halted in its trajectory and pulled by the vortex. "So we can't jump?"Pearl asks "Oh, wait!"Steven says as he open his backpack and pulls out two sweaters. "What are those for?"Amethyst asks as she was not amused. "They were for keeping warm, but check it out!"Steven says as he ties the sweaters together and Steven whips one end through a hole in the Spire and catches it.

~wait what?! That makes no sense Garnet threw a rock and the vortex brought it down but a sweater can wrap around and be held…I swear my sense of logical only gets hurt when I see them do dumb things like this.~Metal thinks as he watches Steven run and jump off the cliff. The vortex starts to pull him down. ~oh now it works bullshit something is up.~Metal thinks as he continues to watches Steven clinging onto the sweaters which prevent him from being sucked in, Steven finds his footing on the side of the Spire and begins to pull himself upwards until he made it to the top. "See guys I made it."Steven says happily.

"Steven! Way to go! C'mon, guys!"Amethyst says as she summons her whip from her gem, whips it around the same hole of the sweaters, and hoists Garnet and Pearl over her shoulder. "Steven style!" Amethyst says as she swings the over the vortex and ascends into the Spire the same way as Steven. "Wait Metal do you need my sweaters?"Steven asks –Noͦ neͤeͤdͩ Stͭeͤvͮeͤn.-Metal says as he flies over the gap he could feel the vortex pull on him but he only powered through it his engine roars loudly as he crossed.

Metal then walks forward heading deeper into the sea spire. "Oh, no, no, no, this is even worse than the outside. Ugh... that's... oh! Oh, this didn't used to be so— Oh, and the water damage. This pillar... Oh, and this had a head... Oh, Steven, once the statue's in place, it'll restore all of this to its former glory"Pearl says as she was talking about the sea spire but stopped as she saw creatures crawling all over the statues and she sliced one in half. "What was that goober?"Steven asks.

"Crystal Shrimp."Pearl says "You guys, we got a problem!"Amethyst says Steven and Pearl run up the stairs to Garnet Metal and Amethyst to inspect the problem. Pearl gasps as she sees the problem. "It's an infestation. And we have to pass through there to get to the top."Pearl says Metal was tempted to curse but didn't since Steven ears and mind are still innocent. "Can't you just squish 'em?"Steven says as he gets closer to the crystal shrimp, but Pearl pulls Steven away quickly. "Don't touch that, their shards are deadly! We need to clear a path."Pearl says Metal was carrying a Crystal shrimp and it was scratching his skin hard without trying. He picked three more and put them in his Hammer space (3).

"Amethyst, if you go around to the side and disturb them with a spin attack..."Pearl says as she was using her projection powers to show off her plan. "And Garnet, if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spo-"Pearl says but gets interrupted by Steven. "Bagel sandwich!"Steven shouts as he tosses two bagels one at each side of the room, The Crystal Shrimps proceed to swarm towards the bagel sandwiches, clearing a path for the Crystal Gems. "Brilliant."Garnet says as she patted Steven head. "Oh hey, what do you know."Amethyst says "Uh, uhh, how did you know that would work?"Pearl ash as she dispels her hologram.

"Well, if I were a shrimp, that's what I would do."Steven says ~hmm so they can feed.~Metal thinks as he looks at the Shrimps. "I just want everyone to know: my plan would have also worked."Pearl says –buͧtͭ iͥtͭ dͩiͥdͩn'tͭ siͥncͨeͤ yoͦuͧ weͤrͬeͤ tͭaͣkiͥng soͦ loͦng, soͦmͫeͤtͭiͥmͫeͤs siͥmͫpleͤ plaͣns aͣrͬeͤ tͭhͪeͤ beͤstͭ plaͣns, goͦoͦdͩ joͦb Stͭeͤvͮeͤn.-Metal says The Crystal Gems proceed to cross the cleared path and climb the stairs. They reached the top of the stairs when all of a sudden the wall to their left cracks and bursts open, forming a gushing stream of water.

"What are we gonna do?"Amethyst asks as she looks at Steven so do the rest of the gems and Metal. "What? Me?"Steven ask –Shͪoͦw tͭhͪeͤmͫ whͪaͣtͭ yoͦuͧ goͦtͭ Stͭeͤvͮeͤn.-Metal says "Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!"Amethyst chants as Steven nervously searches inside his backpack. "Pearl, c'mon."Amethyst says "Oh, alright."Pearl says "Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!"Pearl and Amethyst chant together and then Steven pulled a Raft out.

"Steven, that's so sensible!"Pearl says as Steven throws the raft onto the water. It quickly floats away and gets washed out off the side of the Spire. Steven, Pearl and Amethyst groan. Garnet proceeds to kick over a nearby pillar and uses it to form a bridge over the water While Metal laughed. "Good idea anyway, Steven/Goͦoͦdͩ iͥdͩeͤaͣ aͣnywaͣy, Stͭeͤvͮeͤn."Metal and Garnet say at the same time. The Crystal Gems cross the bridge to the other side and begin to walk up another staircase expect for Metal he jumped across.

"Yeah, they can't all be winners"Amethyst says. The Crystal Gems slowly climb up the winding stairs around the Spire, until they finally reach the top, and Steven stares in awe. The Gems approach a pedestal. "This is it. The Moon Goddess pedestal."Pearl says excitedly as she looks up. "And the moon is almost overhead! It's not too late to save this piece of history!"Pearl says "Steven, quick the statue."Garnet says. Steven sticks his hand into his backpack, but feels something missing. "Uhh, I, uh, ah, uhh..."Steven says nervously as he rummages the other compartments of the backpack. "What's the hold-up?"Amethyst asks "I don't have it..."Steven says horrified causing the gems to gasps in shock.

-Hmͫmͫ soͦ yoͦuͧrͬ fuͧtͭuͧrͬeͤ siͥghͪtͭ cͨoͦuͧldͩ beͤ shͪoͦrͬtͭ siͥghͪtͭeͤdͩ…iͥntͭeͤrͬeͤstͭiͥng.-Metal says as he pulls out the Moon Goddess Statue of his pockets. "Were you testing me?"Garnet asks. –Yeͤs, juͧstͭ aͣs yoͦuͧ aͣrͬeͤ oͦn soͦmͫeͤtͭhͪiͥng eͤlseͤ.-Metal says with a grin. "No, please keep quite."Garnet says –Suͧrͬeͤ buͧtͭ yoͦuͧ oͦweͤ mͫeͤ faͣvͮoͦrͬ.-Metal says as he hands Steven the Moon Goddess Statue. "Thanks Metal you're the best!"Steven says as he quickly and gently places Moon Goddess Statue in its rightful place.

The Sea Spire started to glow and shake. Until suddenly the Sea Spire grew taller and wider, it stairs started to fix itself, the walls renewed, the pillars and Statue fixed and everything was cleaned up. The Crystal Shrimps even ran off of the tower and towards the sea itself.

"This is magnificent!"Pearl says as she danced around the room they were on. –If yoͦuͧ neͤeͤdͩ mͫeͤ, I'll beͤ hͪoͦmͫeͤ-Metal says as he starts to walks towards one of the many open Spire's but turned to Steven. –Yoͦuͧ dͩiͥdͩ OUTSTANDING! Yoͦuͧ aͣrͬeͤ noͦw oͦffiͥcͨiͥaͣlly aͣ cͨrͬystͭaͣl geͤmͫ goͦoͦdͩ joͦb kiͥdͩ.-Metal says as he leaps out from the New Lunar sea Spire and was going for a leisure flight towards his Fleet.

Steven then see that his Hamburger back pack during te fix since he left it on the floor. "Anyone want a wet bagel?"Steven asks as he_ sticks his tongue out playfully, as the star iris zooms in on him, ending the episode._

-END-

(1) Metal pays close attention to everyone so when Amethyst said it would be _Educational. _He knew something was up.

(2) The sea spire reminds him of angel island and how he visited it for the chaos emeralds back in his younger days.

(3) It the only why Speedy (or any of his friends/rivals) carry items that cant be seen and suddenly reappear aka hammer space/inventory.


	5. Chapter 5 S1 E7

**A/N: you guys/girls are probaly wondering why this is Epsiode 7. the thing is these stories are to be around Metal or Speedy hanging out with Steven. those other Episodes wouldn't be any good, this will happen from time to time.**

Chapter 5 S1 E7

During the week that had pass Metal had finished building Speedy's Race track and Speedy tested it by running on it. He agree it was good and started working on board designs, car designs and obstacles he needed, NO, the ones he wanted on the course.

Metal spent his week study the Crystal shrimp and learned that the shards on the body do come off if pulled correctly and that they regrow so far they haven't regrown to their full size yet. As for the Centipeetles he found they love Chaaaps some weird potato chips on this planet. So he fed them those and they would produce more acid, which gets stored in giant tanks.

Speedy was at the beach watching Steven leave the house with his bicycle, pushing it down the stairs. A roaring noise is heard, rumbling the place, which startled Steven as he lets good of his bike, Speedy watched as the bicycle begins to tumble down the stairs.

"Oh! Woooh-"Steven says as he runs after his bike. Speedy shifts his eyes towards Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst and watched as they were walking towards the direction of the beach house. "I don't think they are earthquakes, they're too frequent!"Pearl says as Steven's bike collapses in front of them. Steven catches up to it and picks it up.

"Hey look! Steven's got a bike! Where ya goin', Steven?"Amethyst asks "Just out for a ride."Steven says "In the sand?"Pearl asks "Yup!"Steven says. Speedy was amazed they didn't see him and he was bright blue like the sky and was leaning against a plain gray boulder, but he speak and only moved once the gems left and watched as Steven struggles to ride his bike in the sand. He looks up and sees a dark-skinned girl nearby ~oh my boy is having his first crush hahah.~Speedy thinks as he smiles the girl was reading a book on the sand. Steven then paddles his bike past her and parks it.

"Some smooth ride..."Steven says and turns to look at the girl who was still engrossed in her book. "Five speeds..."Steven says as he repeatedly turns to between her and his bike. "Hand brakes... Electric blue finish with a tiger bell!"Steven says as he rings the bell to draw the girl's attention sadly without luck. "I bet there are a lot of kids who'd love to ride this bi- Woooah!"Steven says but stops as he tries to climb onto his bike, but falls over. The girl finally turns her head towards Steven, who is sitting on top of his fallen bike. Embarrassed, Steven throws his helmet away and runs off screaming. Steven ran pass Speedy who was still amazed he wasn't noticed.

Speedy walked over towards the bike and helmet and picked up. "uh…um that belongs to the kid who ran away."The girl said with a small voice. "no need to be shy or timid and yes I know, I'm kinda his guardian."Speedy says and ran away with the bike and helmet before coming back. "so what you reading?"Speedy asks as he sat down next to the girl.

"W-well I'm reading a fantasy book abou-"the girl says but another roar is heard. The earth begins to shake, startling Steven and the girl not Speedy he stayed chilled. Steven looks up and see a piece of the Crystal Temple breaking and start to fall towards the girl and Speedy. Steven gasps, runs and pounces onto the girl and Speedy. "Hi, my name is Steven!"Steven said

Steven's gem starts to glow and creates a bubble-like shield, surrounding both him and the girl and Speedy. The rubble falls onto the bubble and shatters, leaving the two kids unharmed and Speedy surprised.

"Whoa! How did I do that?"Steven says as he turns towards the girl. "Hi, my name is Steven!"Steven said "Connie, What... happened?"Connie asks as she touches the bubble. "I'm magic, well... half magic, on my mom's side."Steven said "and I am Speedy fastest thing alive."Speedy says

"You did this?"Connie asks "Apparently. I'm a member of the Crystal Gems, we fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff, also Speedy is an awesome alien from space."Steven says "Oh! That's kinda like my dad. He's a cop. Well... more like a private security guard, and wait he's an alien?"Connie asks

"yep my ears are real."Speedy says as he points up to his hedgehog like ears and they move slightly. Steven and Connie exchanges stares for a brief while. "So... how long does it usually last?"Connie asked "Oh! Right."Steven says as he start straining himself, and even hits his gem. "What's wrong?"Connie asks. "It uh... doesn't seem to wanna go away."Steven said "he's still training to learn how to use his powers so please don't be upset with him."Speedy says

"oh."Connie says as she looks down. Steven starts pushing against the bubble. "So... I don't see you around that often."Steven says as Speedy was in ball form, Connie pushes along too. "My dad works for a bunch of different beaches, so we're never in the same place long."Connie says "I go on adventures with the Gems sometimes. They usually say it's too dangerous for me though."Steven says as he pushes the bubble further, as it inches a bit, and he falls over.

"Do you always go in a bubble?"Connie asks "No, this is new. I don't know what this is. But it's okay! The Gems will know what to do."Steven says Steven and Connie try to roll the bubble to Steven's house, but can't get up the steep hill leading towards it. "Awww what?"Steven says as he tries pushing the bubble, but it does not move. "Hey guys! Garnet! Help!"Steven shouts "I don't think they can hear you."Connie says Steven facepalms "Aaaww... That's right. I told them not to watch."Steven says

"We can just wait here until they come out."Connie says "No, no, no, it's okay! I've got other friends that can help."Steven says but before they could move Speedy got up. "ok here you two touch these magic bubbles."Speedy says Steven touched it and clear transparent bubble surround him. "um we are already in a bubble why do we need another one?"Connie asks "that's a protection bubble I'm gonna try to break this bubble and I'm gonna need you to be protected from me."Speedy says Connie then touched the bubble and one surrounded her as well.

Speedy then his Spin dash charge before taking off and gaining tons of speed and slammed into the boulder he was standing near earlier. They bounced off the boulder and were sent flying. "huh would you look at that I can see Metal's fleet from up here."Speedy says and as they fell speedy saw they were heading towards the Big Donut.

Once they landed Sadie and Lars come outside. Sadie ran back inside and brought out a hammer is attempting to break the bubble with a hammer while Lars is laughing aloud. "Way to go, Steven! Is this your magic love bubble or something? Did you make it because you're in looove?"Lars asks as he presses his face against the bubble. "That's Lars. We're basically BFFs."Steven says Speedy meanwhile pulls a sandwich out from his Inventory. "Grill cheese for Steven."Speedy says as he hands seven the sandwich. "He makes weird faces."Connie says "do you want a sandwich?"Speedy asks as he pulls out a pizza sandwich. (Basically he grabbed two breads slices and put a pizza in the middle and called it a sandwich.) "Um do you have PB&J?"Connie asks and Speedy gave her the PB&j sandwich.

"wait is the sandwich magic?"Connie asks "nope they are normal, Magic sandwiches are not to be messed with."Speedy says Lars proceeds to make kissy faces and licks the bubble. "Lars, quit being a jerk and help!"Sadie says "What? I'm helping Steven on his date."Lars replied "You're embarrassing him!"Sadie shouted "No, I'm not!"Lars answered "Yes, you are!"Sadie shouts again. "Lars and Sadie run the Big Donut."Steven says "Do... they get along?"Connie asks Sadie and Lars continue arguing, Sadie pushes Lars. "They're crazy about each other."Steven says

"I'm gonna go try something else!"Sadie goes inside the Big Donut. "Anyway, this place has the best doughnuts! I come here, like, everyday!"Steven says as he eats his cheesy sandwich. "My parents don't let me eat doughnuts. They have trans fats."Connie says "I remember a day nobody really cared about so many facts about their food ate and were still healthy, Connie trans fats never killed anyone."Speedy says "WAIT WHHAAAAATTT?!"Steven asks still shocked that Connie never ate a donut. Lars starts making kissy faces again behind Steven. "Well it's still a cool place to hang out."Steven says "Aaaahhh!" Sadie shouts as she runs out of the Big Donut with a stool and smashes it against the bubble, destroying the stool on impact.

"I have a better idea."Steven says as he finished his sandwich. "to the pier!"Steven says. Beach City Pier. Connie was looking around the pier. "Whoa, a trawler! And a little skip-jack!"Connie says "You know a lot about boats."Steven says "That's what happens when you hang out at the beach and don't swim and don't have friends... Y-you look at boats..."Connie says "wait we aren't friends?"Speedy asks "how are we friends?"Connie asks "Everyone is a friend you just need to talk to them."Speedy says

"Yeah Speedy has millions of friends I bet since he comes from space..."Steven says he then notices a boy holding a bag of popcorns. "Oh hey, Onion, Onion!"Steven shouts Onion waves. "We need a Harpoon Gun!"Steven says "WAIT! WHAT?!"Connie asks "To pop the bubble."Steven says "Can't we just go back to your house?"Connie asks "It's okay, I'm a Gem. Onion, we need a harpoon gun! HAR-POON-GUUUN!"Steven says Speedy Facepalms.

Onion eats the popcorn obliviously. Steven signs and breaths on the bubble, creating fog where he attempts to illustrate a boat firing a harpoon gun at the bubble. Steven was drawing. "Haar-pooon-guuun...UGH!"Steven says as Onion continues eating obliviously. "Let me try."Connie says as she breaths fog on the bubble too and spells out "harpoon gun". Onion gives a thumbs up and runs off. Steven looks at her, impressed. "Good thinking Connie."Speedy says "It just made more sense."Connie said

A boat horn is heard, as Onion stands at the helm of a boat with the harpoon gun. Steven and Connie scream as they leans out of the way in the bubble Speedy gave Onion a thumbs up. Onion shoots a harpoon at the bubble, which gets deflected by the bubble and hits a nearby boat. Onion gives a thumbs-up.

"The trawler..."Connie says as they watch the boat sinks into the water. "Don't worry see that fleet out there I can have them get the trawler fixed and ready for sea in like 3 hours."Speedy says Beach City Funland was their next location.

"Funland?"Connie asks "Yeah! Tons of horrible accidents happen here every day! There's gotta be something to break this bubble."Steven says "well he's not wrong..I need Metal to do something about that."Speedy says.

"Umm..."Connie says as she looks a bit concerned "We just gotta find the right ride. Oh Yeah, the kiddie coaster!"Steven says Speedy sighs as Steven and Connie step onto the platform as the roller coaster is taking off. "Alright, we just roll down this ramp as the carts are coming at us, and the crash will break us free!"Steven says

"What happens after the bubble pops?"Connie asks "We'll be free!"Steven says happily awkward pause... "Steven, this is a bad ide-"Connie says but another roar is heard, shaking the place. ~dearest mother today I will not be slain by a god I will be slain by a roller coaster.~Speedy thinks

"Whaaa- This will work!"Steven says as he pushes themselves onto the roller coaster tracks The bubble starts rolling them down the roller coaster tracks. The roller coaster collides with them, pushing them along. Mr. Smiley hits the emergency break and stops the ride. The inertia launches the bubble off the tracks, sending Steven and Connie flying and screaming out to sea. "Aww hells no!"Speedy shouts as he see they were heading towards the ocean. "Chaos Control!"Speedy shouted and teleported back to Funland…"Oh yeah I forget I can teleport welp time to get a boat and look for my two best friends."Speedy says as he watched as the bubble hits the water and sink into the ocean.

Speedy was driving his All-star blue star car in boat form he was looking all around in search for the two kids. "Wait, wait I can drill."Speedy says as he smacks himself. "I swear Steven rubs off on me."Speedy says as put the boat on auto pilot so it can go back to the docks. He jumped off the boat. "DRILL!"Speedy shouted as he became a living drill and dived into the water. He looked and looked a he swam by drilling through water at a very fast pace but at last he didn't find them so he went to shore.

Speedy jumps out the water and lands nears Funland's Pier. "If I was kid in magical bubble where would I be?"Speedy asks himself just as Connie and Steven come out from the ocean with a Worm Monster pursues them. Steven who was in possession of the glowing bracelet zigzags around the pillars of the pier while yelling frantically, causing the monster to wrap and knot around itself. Speedy then spin dash right through the monster worm killing it and making a gem come out.

Pearl sees the destruction and Steven. "Steven, what's going on?! What did you do?!"Pearl asks "He was incredible! Outstanding!."Connie and Speedy said "Really? You mean it?"Steven asks Connie nods. Garnet picks up a fallen Gem in the background but Speedy takes it. "psst I killed it I want it."Speedy says as the bubble disappeared from Garnest's sight. "Here's your bracelet... again."Steven says

"Thank you Steven."Connie said. Amethyst grabs Steven and turns him to face her. "So, are you going to introduce us?"Amethyst asks making Steven blush. "Steven was so excited to me-"Pearl says but Speedy poked her to shut her up just as Garnet picks up Pearl and Amethyst. "Hey! Don't mess with his funky flow."Garnet says as she walked off with the gems.

"Funky... flow?"Connie asks "Uhh..."Steven says as he starts groaning in embarrassment but then Speedy spiky hair became afro like and he powered up a disco ball he took out from his Inventory. "Let's get funky."Speedy says as he laughs the star iris zooms in on the nervous Steven, ending the episode.


	6. Chapter 6 S1 E10

**A/N: I plan to tae a break from this crossover and maybe have Speedy and Metal crossover somewhere else for awhile and then come back to steven or I might finish season 1 first and they can come back in season 2 a few epeisodes late again not sure but I know I want to crossover somewhere else and keep their memories of hanging with steven and friends. also ery proud this chapter is 4.5k words long.**

Chapter 6 S1 E10

Metal was carrying Steven as they were walking in the desert…wait rewind.

-1 day before the desert adventure.-

Metal was in his base updating and Upgrading a Special squad of robots he called the Droids and there were 13 in total each unique in his/her own way but all were fit for combat and had them built with Chaos drives, something Metal made in his spare time that gives some special effects to almost anything/everything he builds. "Heeeey metal what you building?"Steven asks

-Roͦboͦtͭs.-Metal replied as he was keeping focus on Droid 13 the tank and leader of the group of the squad. "Cooool can I help?"Steven asks as he picks up a drill. –NO…I mͫeͤaͣn noͦ tͭhͪaͣnks Stͭeͤvͮeͤn I neͤeͤdͩ tͭoͦ woͦrͬk oͦn hͪiͥmͫ cͨaͣrͬeͤfuͧlly aͣndͩ quͧiͥeͤtͭly.-Metal says as he tried to get back to work…key word tried, Steven was very close to him watching his every move and for some reason this was annoying him.

-Teͤll mͫeͤ Stͭeͤvͮeͤn, whͪaͣtͭ cͨaͣn I hͪeͤlp yoͦuͧ wiͥtͭhͪ?-Metal asks as he put his tools down on the table. "Well tomorrow me and the gems are going on a mission and since you or Speedy usually let me help I came to you so you can help me tag along better."Steven says –I'll goͦ wiͥtͭhͪ yoͦuͧ iͥf yoͦuͧ leͤaͣvͮeͤ mͫeͤ aͣloͦneͤ foͦrͬ tͭhͪeͤ rͬeͤstͭ oͦf tͭhͪeͤ dͩaͣy.-Metal says "Deal!."Steven says as he was exiting the door of Metal's workshop…just as Sour cream was entering. –Ahͪhͪ Soͦuͧrͬcͨrͬeͤaͣmͫ tͭhͪaͣnks foͦrͬ shͪoͦwiͥng uͧp.-Metal says as Sourcream walks in with a wagon pulling in his Dj gear.

"Meh I had time."Sourcream says as he walks in and starts setting up his stand. –noͦw whͪaͣtͭ I waͣntͭ yoͦuͧ tͭoͦ rͬeͤmͫiͥxͯ-Metal says and then the screen pans out.

-Back to present time at the desert.-

"W-Water... Water... So thirsty... For water…"Steven says as Metal is carrying him on his back even Metal was slouching and looking tired and his body was sweating. "Aren't you being a bit over dramatic?"Pearl asks "You don't... understand...This... Is how... You're supposed to act... in the desert..."Steven says but then he grows tired of his act and gets down from Metal's back sweating "Is this the thing? The place?"Steven asks

"Yes, Steven."Garnet says as a silhouette of a temple can be seen in the distance, as another sandstone column collapses. "The power in the structures have turned aimless."Garnet says –Hmͫmͫmͫ I feͤeͤl liͥkeͤ I hͪeͤaͣrͬdͩ oͦf tͭhͪiͥs plaͣcͨeͤ.-Metal says as he looks around. "How your from space."Steven asks "-Hmͫmͫmͫ yoͦuͧ aͣrͬeͤ cͨoͦrͬrͬeͤcͨtͭ mͫuͧstͭ beͤ mͫy Imͫaͣgiͥnaͣtͭiͥoͦn tͭhͪeͤn.-Metal said.

"It's building columns with no roofs, Ramps that lead into the side of walls, shuttle loops that lead into traps, stairs that go nowhere! This is out of control!"Pearl says as she was looking around. "Then I guess we better...*leap-frogs over Steven*... roll on over there Heheh."Amethyst says as she was laughing. "That was a bit unnecessary."Pearl says –yoͦuͧrͬ cͨoͦmͫmͫeͤntͭs aͣrͬeͤ uͧnneͤcͨeͤssaͣrͬy, buͧtͭ hͪeͤrͬeͤ weͤ aͣrͬeͤ.-Metal says making Pearl glare angrily at him.

Steven and Metal heard a roar. "What was that?!"Steven asks ~hmmm that sounds like a lion.~Metal thinks as he did a quick scan of the area around them. "It'll be best if you stay here, Steven."Garnet says "We'll be quick."Pearl says "I know that's why Metal is here we are going to have our own adventure."Steven says –Yeͤs weͤ aͣrͬeͤ.-Metal says as he gives Steven a Camera.

The Gems head off to investigate, while Steven and Metal walk around a sandstone column. –Baͣcͨk oͦn mͫy hͪoͦmͫeͤ plaͣneͤtͭ tͭhͪeͤrͬeͤ waͣs aͣ plaͣcͨeͤ liͥkeͤ tͭhͪiͥs Kiͥndͩaͣ,iͥtͭ waͣs tͭhͪeͤ grͬeͤeͤn hͪiͥll zoͦneͤ iͥtͭ hͪaͣdͩ rͬaͣmͫps tͭhͪaͣtͭ leͤaͣdͩ tͭoͦ oͦtͭhͪeͤrͬ rͬaͣmͫps oͦrͬ oͦpeͤn aͣiͥrͬ, Shͪuͧtͭtͭleͤ loͦoͦps foͦrͬ tͭhͪoͦseͤ whͪoͦ mͫoͦvͮiͥng faͣstͭ eͤnoͦuͧghͪ tͭoͦ rͬuͧn aͣrͬoͦuͧndͩ iͥtͭ aͣndͩ oͦtͭhͪeͤrͬ tͭhͪiͥngs liͥkeͤ spiͥkeͤy dͩeͤaͣtͭhͪ tͭrͬaͣps aͣndͩ rͬaͣndͩoͦmͫ plaͣcͨeͤmͫeͤntͭ oͦf sprͬiͥngs.-Metal says as he looked around the area.

"Wow your home sounds Awesome and bit dangerous."Steven says –Hmͫmͫ iͥtͭ dͩoͦeͤs dͩoͦeͤsn'tͭ, aͣnywaͣys I waͣntͭ tͭoͦ dͩoͦ soͦmͫeͤ laͣps aͣrͬoͦuͧndͩ tͭhͪeͤseͤ saͣndͩstͭoͦneͤ cͨoͦluͧmͫn aͣndͩ loͦoͦps, Caͣn I tͭrͬuͧstͭ yoͦuͧ tͭoͦ tͭaͣkeͤ piͥcͨtͭuͧrͬeͤs oͦf eͤvͮeͤrͬytͭhͪiͥng aͣrͬoͦuͧndͩ hͪeͤrͬeͤ?-Metal asks "Yes sir I promise to capture anything and everything interesting!"Steven proclaims as he salutes. –Thͪaͣnk yoͦuͧ, aͣlsoͦ scͨrͬeͤaͣmͫ iͥf yoͦuͧ neͤeͤdͩ hͪeͤlp oͦrͬ aͣrͬeͤ iͥn dͩaͣngeͤrͬ.-Metal says as he takes off running up a rising sandstone column that was sideways and growing Spikes.

Steven took a picture of that and wished he could move as fast as Metal and Speedy could. He took of pictures of weird symbols on the some rising wall columns, pictures of the cool ramps and some pictures of a rising corkscrew loop de loop. "Man they look all so cool."Steven says he then sat under the shade of the wall of sand and wiped some sweat off of his head and opened his eyes and spots a shadowy figure, which glares in his direction and frightens him a bit he took his camera out just as the shadow figure is shown to be a pinked fur lion.

Steven cautiously approaches the lion, but flinches when the lion's ear twitches. He continues to inch forward and the lion gets up to look at Steven. Steven then carefully places his palm on the lion's nose. "Please don't bite!"Steven says as he quickly backs off, but noticed the lion hadn't move at all. Steven places his palm on the lion's face again, as it allows him to pet it, quickly learning that it is harmless.

"Aw, you just wanted attention."Steven said as he strokes the lion fur. "Your mane, it's so soft."Steven said as he buries his face into its mane. "So, you from around here? I'm just here on business."Steven says as he climbs onto the lion as it licks its paw "I really like your pink fur. You're like the cotton candy of the jungle!"Steven says as he takes a picture. The lion tips over, causing Steven to fall off, and he climbs back on again.

"I always wanted an animal friend. But I thought It would be like a goldfish. Or a dinosaur! But I guess fate had other plans for Steven Universe..."Steven said as the lion places its paw over Steven, exciting him. "...and his best friend Lion."Steven says happily Metal appears just as an explosion occurs in the distance, creating a shock wave and covering Steven and Lion in sand, somehow it didn't cover Metal. They shake the sand off and see the Gems returning.

"Amethyst, bubble it away."Pearl says as they were getting closer. "No, quit being jealous, Pearl, my kill, my keep."Amethyst says "No, quit being jealous, Pearl. *Amethyst is holding gem embedded in a pillow* My kill, my keep."Amethyst says as she throws and catches it. "I'm not jealous. Just be careful, if you drop it on the sand it'll rebuild everything!"Pearl says –yoͦuͧ mͫaͣkeͤ iͥtͭ soͦuͧndͩ liͥkeͤ aͣ baͣdͩ tͭhͪiͥng, suͧrͬeͤ iͥtͭ waͣs buͧiͥldͩiͥng iͥn rͬaͣndͩoͦmͫ waͣys, buͧtͭ waͣs iͥtͭ eͤndͩaͣngeͤrͬiͥng tͭhͪeͤ loͦcͨaͣl wiͥldͩ liͥfeͤ? Noͦ iͥtͭ waͣsn'tͭ…dͩiͥdͩ iͥtͭ aͣtͭtͭaͣcͨk aͣny hͪuͧmͫaͣns? Noͦ iͥtͭ dͩiͥdͩn'tͭ iͥf aͣnytͭhͪiͥng iͥtͭ's hͪaͣrͬmͫleͤss buͧtͭ yoͦuͧ peͤaͣrͬl seͤeͤ iͥtͭ aͣs aͣ dͩaͣngeͤrͬ tͭoͦ yoͦuͧrͬ OCD… Anywaͣys Stͭeͤvͮeͤn mͫaͣdͩeͤ aͣ frͬiͥeͤndͩ Liͥoͦn.-Metal says

"Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are watching. Quick, put my head in your mouth!"Steven says as he tries to open Lion's maw. Pearl just noticed the lion. "Steven! What is that?! What are you doing?!"Pearl asks "Uhh..um…U-uh stop! It's okay! Look, he's totally Tame."Steven says as he pets Lion fur. "That's impossible."Pearl says –yoͦuͧ aͣrͬeͤ aͣn iͥntͭeͤrͬgaͣlaͣcͨtͭiͥcͨ geͤmͫ whͪoͦ liͥvͮeͤs oͦn eͤaͣrͬtͭhͪ aͣndͩ fiͥghͪtͭs mͫoͦnstͭeͤrͬ/ cͨoͦrͬrͬuͧptͭeͤdͩ geͤmͫs aͣndͩ yoͦuͧ saͣy aͣ Liͥoͦn aͣn aͣniͥmͫaͣl frͬoͦmͫ eͤaͣrͬtͭhͪ cͨaͣn'tͭ beͤ tͭaͣmͫeͤ? Is yoͦuͧrͬ goͦaͣl iͥn liͥfeͤ tͭoͦ mͫaͣkeͤ Stͭeͤvͮeͤn uͧnhͪaͣppy oͦrͬ rͬaͣiͥn dͩoͦwn oͦn eͤvͮeͤrͬyoͦneͤ paͣrͬaͣdͩeͤ, iͥf tͭhͪaͣtͭ Liͥoͦn waͣsn'tͭ tͭaͣmͫeͤdͩ hͪeͤ woͦuͧldͩ oͦf eͤaͣtͭeͤn Stͭeͤvͮeͤn, oͦrͬ whͪy dͩoͦn'tͭ quͧeͤstͭiͥoͦn Gaͣrͬneͤtͭ shͪeͤ iͥs stͭaͣndͩiͥng peͤrͬfeͤcͨtͭly stͭiͥll beͤcͨaͣuͧseͤ shͪeͤ knoͦws tͭhͪeͤ liͥoͦn iͥs hͪaͣrͬmͫleͤss.-Metal says to Pearl. Every time he is around her, he mostly hears Her making Steven feel littler then wat he is.

-Anywaͣys I woͦuͧldͩ liͥkeͤ tͭoͦ leͤaͣvͮeͤ, Stͭeͤvͮeͤn waͣnnaͣ cͨoͦmͫeͤ?-Metal asks "I..um..I want to go home and take a nap in a pillow fort."Steven says –tͭhͪeͤn leͤtͭ's goͦ beͤfoͦrͬeͤ peͤaͣrͬl rͬuͧiͥns tͭhͪaͣtͭ aͣs weͤll.-Metal says as he picks up Steven and Amethyst and heads for the warp pad. Garnet puts a hand on Pearl shoulders as the lion stayed where it was and yawned. "You did overreact, Anyways let's head home."Garnet says. As they walk towards the warp pad.

-1 minute after they left.-

Speedy arrived at the desert and he was surprised to see it without any sand pillars or death traps. "SANDY! Where are you…if you think you can catch me unguarded your so gonna be in for a surprise."Speedy says as he gets ready for any sand attacks or Pillars. A few minutes pass and nothing happened "Sandy?"Speedy asks as he looks around and the screen switches over to Metal.

Metal was reviewing the photos Steve had taken and let Steven keep the Camera. As the pictures passed by on his jumbo screen he stopped the slideshow on picture with the wall that had symbols actually when he zoomed in he saw that the symbols are actually drawings, stickmen drawing of…Speedy?

-rͬuͧn tͭhͪoͦseͤ piͥcͨtͭuͧrͬeͤs tͭhͪrͬoͦuͧghͪ eͤvͮeͤrͬy cͨoͦdͩeͤ aͣndͩ dͩrͬaͣwiͥngs soͦ I cͨaͣn fiͥguͧrͬeͤ oͦuͧtͭ whͪaͣtͭ iͥtͭ mͫeͤaͣns.-Metal says to His built in A.I Cort. –𝓡𝓾𝓷𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 259 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓰𝓻𝓪𝓶𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓸 𝓯𝓪𝓻 7 𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓬𝓱𝓮𝓼 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓮𝓭 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓬𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓫𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓲𝓷 1 𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓽𝓸 𝓰𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓾𝓵𝓽𝓼.-Cort said -goͦoͦdͩ I'mͫ goͦiͥng tͭoͦ goͦ tͭaͣkeͤ aͣ naͣp I beͤeͤn feͤeͤliͥng aͣ biͥtͭ hͪoͦmͫeͤsiͥcͨk buͧtͭ aͣ naͣp cͨaͣn mͫaͣkeͤ tͭhͪaͣtͭ feͤeͤliͥng goͦ aͣwaͣy.-Metal says as he leaves the viewing room and heads towards his room.

-With Speedy.-

Speedy was traveling around the world stopping at every beach/Sandy place on the planet looking for his friend Sandy the sand palace. But sadly he couldn't find it (calling Sandy an it since Speedy is not sure if sandy is male or female.) "Oh sandy where ever thou are I hope your safe."Speedy says as he looks up to the starry night.

-Next day.-

Metal was waking up when got a notification from Cort. –𝓜𝓮𝓽𝓪𝓵 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓬𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝓲𝓼 𝓭𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓪𝓯𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓱 𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓾𝓵𝓽 𝓘 𝓯𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓬𝓱 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓸𝓯 178 𝓼𝓬𝓪𝓷𝓼. 𝓣𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝔀𝓪𝓼 8 𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓼 𝓪𝓰𝓸, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓼𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓹𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮 𝓭𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓫𝓮𝓭 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓘 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝔀𝓪𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓸 𝔀𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓾𝓹.-Cort said as Metal was brushing his teeth. –goͦoͦdͩ joͦb Coͦrͬtͭ geͤtͭ tͭhͪeͤ mͫeͤssaͣgeͤ oͦn tͭhͪeͤ scͨrͬeͤeͤn.-Metal says as he heads to the viewing room he sat in the front row and looked up at the screen and began to read.

-𝖙𝖔𝖉𝖆𝖞 𝖒𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖘 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖋𝖎𝖗𝖘𝖙 𝖉𝖆𝖞 𝖘𝖔𝖒𝖊𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖎𝖓𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖍𝖆𝖘 𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖕𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖉 𝖎𝖓 𝖒𝖞 𝖇𝖔𝖗𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖘𝖆𝖓𝖉𝖞 𝖑𝖎𝖋𝖊, 𝕴 𝖙𝖗𝖎𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖐𝖊𝖊𝖕 𝖘𝖕𝖊𝖊𝖉𝖞 𝖆𝖜𝖆𝖞 𝖋𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝖒𝖞 𝖌𝖊𝖒 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖍𝖊 𝖋𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉 𝖏𝖔𝖞 𝖎𝖓 𝖉𝖔𝖉𝖌𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖒𝖞 𝖙𝖗𝖆𝖕𝖘 𝖔𝖋 𝖉𝖊𝖆𝖙𝖍 𝖍𝖊 𝖕𝖎𝖈𝖐𝖊𝖉 𝖒𝖞 𝖌𝖊𝖒 𝖚𝖕 𝖒𝖆𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖒𝖊 𝖑𝖔𝖘𝖊 𝖈𝖔𝖓𝖙𝖗𝖔𝖑 𝖔𝖋 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖘𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖇𝖊 𝖉𝖊𝖋𝖊𝖓𝖘𝖊𝖑𝖊𝖘𝖘 𝕴 𝖜𝖆𝖎𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖍𝖎𝖒 𝖙𝖔 𝖘𝖒𝖆𝖘𝖍 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖉𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖗𝖔𝖞 𝖒𝖞 𝖌𝖊𝖒 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖎𝖓𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖆𝖉 𝖍𝖊 𝖕𝖑𝖆𝖈𝖊𝖉 𝖒𝖊 𝖇𝖆𝖈𝖐 𝖔𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖌𝖗𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖑𝖊𝖋𝖙.

2 𝖉𝖆𝖞𝖘 𝖕𝖆𝖘𝖘 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖍𝖊 𝖗𝖊𝖙𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖘 𝖆𝖌𝖆𝖎𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖙𝖎𝖒𝖊 𝕴 𝖒𝖆𝖉𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖙𝖗𝖆𝖕𝖘 𝖉𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖑𝖎𝖊𝖗 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝕴 𝖇𝖚𝖎𝖑𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖒 𝖋𝖆𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖔 𝖐𝖊𝖊𝖕 𝖚𝖕 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖎𝖓𝖘𝖆𝖓𝖊 𝖘𝖕𝖊𝖊𝖉, 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖆𝖙𝖑𝖆𝖘 𝖍𝖊 𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖋𝖎𝖓𝖉𝖘 𝖏𝖔𝖞 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖈𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖘 𝖒𝖊 𝖆𝖌𝖆𝖎𝖓 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖆𝖌𝖆𝖎𝖓 𝖘𝖊𝖙𝖘 𝖒𝖊 𝖋𝖗𝖊𝖊. 𝕳𝖊 𝖘𝖆𝖎𝖉 𝖍𝖊 𝖜𝖎𝖘𝖍𝖊𝖉 𝖍𝖊 𝖈𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖉 𝖙𝖆𝖑𝖐 𝖙𝖔 𝖒𝖊 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖘𝖊𝖊 𝖜𝖍𝖔 𝕴 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖞 𝖜𝖆𝖘, 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖆𝖙𝖑𝖆𝖘 𝕴'𝖒 𝖆 𝖈𝖔𝖗𝖗𝖚𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖌𝖊𝖒 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖓𝖔 𝖋𝖔𝖗𝖒 𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖆𝖑𝖐 𝖙𝖔 𝖍𝖎𝖒.

𝕳𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖗𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖛𝖎𝖘𝖎𝖙 𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖞 𝖉𝖆𝖞, 𝖆𝖗𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉 𝖜𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖘𝖚𝖓 𝖎𝖘 𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖙𝖘 𝖍𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖊𝖘𝖙 𝖕𝖊𝖆𝖐 𝖎𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖘𝖐𝖞 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖆𝖘𝖐𝖊𝖉 𝖒𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖒𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖉𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖑𝖎𝖊𝖘𝖙 𝖙𝖗𝖆𝖕𝖘 𝕴 𝖈𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖉, 𝕴 𝖔𝖋 𝖈𝖔𝖚𝖗𝖘𝖊 𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖕𝖑𝖎𝖊𝖉 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖗𝖎𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖐𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖍𝖎𝖒 𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖞 𝖙𝖎𝖒𝖊 𝖍𝖊 𝖛𝖎𝖘𝖎𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝕴 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖞 𝖉𝖎𝖉𝖓'𝖙 𝖜𝖆𝖓𝖙 𝖍𝖎𝖒 𝖉𝖊𝖆𝖉 𝖍𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖋𝖎𝖗𝖘𝖙 𝖇𝖊𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖎𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖓𝖌 𝖙𝖎𝖒𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖆𝖈𝖈𝖊𝖕𝖙 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝕴 𝖆𝖒 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖋𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖐 𝖔𝖚𝖙 𝖆𝖇𝖔𝖚𝖙 𝖒𝖊 𝖍𝖊 𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓 𝖌𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖒𝖊 𝖎𝖉𝖊𝖆𝖘 𝖔𝖓 𝖍𝖔𝖜 𝖙𝖔 𝖒𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖗𝖆𝖕𝖘…𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖆𝖗𝖊𝖓'𝖙 𝖙𝖗𝖆𝖕𝖘 𝖕𝖊𝖗 𝖘𝖆𝖞 𝖒𝖔𝖗𝖊 𝖔𝖋 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌𝖘 𝖍𝖊 𝖑𝖎𝖐𝖊𝖘 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝕴 𝖙𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖒 𝖎𝖓𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖗𝖆𝖕𝖘.

𝖄𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖉𝖆𝖞 𝖍𝖊 𝖉𝖎𝖉𝖓'𝖙 𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖊 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖉𝖆𝖎𝖑𝖞 𝖕𝖗𝖆𝖈𝖙𝖎𝖈𝖊 𝖎𝖓𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖆𝖉 𝖘𝖎𝖓𝖈𝖊 𝖎𝖙 𝖜𝖆𝖘 𝖗𝖆𝖎𝖓𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖍𝖊 𝖙𝖔𝖑𝖉 𝖒𝖊 𝖘𝖙𝖔𝖗𝖎𝖊𝖘 𝖔𝖋 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖕𝖑𝖆𝖈𝖊 𝖍𝖊 𝖈𝖆𝖒𝖊 𝖋𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝕸𝖔𝖇𝖎𝖚𝖘, 𝖎𝖙 𝖘𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉𝖘 𝖑𝖎𝖐𝖊 𝖘𝖚𝖈𝖍 𝖆 𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖋𝖊𝖈𝖙 𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖑𝖉 𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖌𝖔𝖉𝖘 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖇𝖆𝖉 𝖌𝖚𝖞𝖘 𝖙𝖗𝖞𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖎𝖙 𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 𝖔𝖋 𝖈𝖔𝖚𝖗𝖘𝖊 𝖍𝖊 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜𝖘 𝕴 𝖈𝖆𝖓 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖗 𝖍𝖎𝖒 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜𝖘 𝕴 𝖈𝖆𝖓'𝖙 𝖗𝖊𝖕𝖑𝖞 𝖆𝖋𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖗𝖆𝖎𝖓 𝖈𝖑𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝖚𝖕 𝖍𝖊 𝖘𝖆𝖎𝖉 𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖌𝖔𝖔𝖉𝖇𝖞𝖊. 𝕹𝖔𝖜 𝕴 𝖕𝖑𝖆𝖓 𝖙𝖔 𝖗𝖊𝖒𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖕𝖑𝖆𝖈𝖊 𝖍𝖊 𝖙𝖔𝖑𝖉 𝖒𝖊 𝖆𝖇𝖔𝖚𝖙 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖋𝖎𝖗𝖘𝖙 𝕴'𝖒 𝖌𝖔𝖓𝖓𝖆 𝖓𝖊𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖋𝖎𝖓𝖉 𝖆 𝖜𝖆𝖞 𝖙𝖔 𝖒𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖜𝖎𝖓𝖉 𝖇𝖊𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖒𝖞 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑.-Metal read.

–Whͪy aͣrͬeͤn'tͭ I suͧrͬprͬiͥseͤdͩ Speͤeͤdͩy hͪaͣs mͫaͣdͩeͤ frͬiͥeͤndͩs wiͥtͭhͪ aͣ geͤmͫ tͭhͪaͣtͭ waͣntͭ's tͭoͦ eͤndͩ hͪiͥs liͥfeͤ.-Metal says –𝓑𝓸𝓼𝓼 𝓭𝓲𝓭𝓷'𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓻𝔂 𝓽𝓸 𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓵𝓲𝓯𝓮 𝓸𝓷 𝓶𝓾𝓵𝓽𝓲𝓹𝓵𝔂 𝓸𝓬𝓬𝓪𝓼𝓲𝓸𝓷𝓼?-Cort asks –Coͦrͬtͭ….yoͦuͧ aͣrͬeͤ cͨoͦrͬrͬeͤcͨtͭ, I guͧeͤss I cͨaͣn cͨaͣll Speͤeͤdͩy aͣndͩ tͭeͤll hͪiͥmͫ Peͤaͣrͬl plaͣns tͭoͦ kiͥll tͭhͪeͤ saͣndͩ geͤmͫ aͣndͩ waͣtͭcͨhͪ hͪiͥmͫ beͤaͣtͭ Peͤaͣrͬl…yeͤs tͭoͦdͩaͣy shͪaͣll beͤ iͥntͭeͤrͬeͤstͭiͥng.-Metal says as he calls Speedy without using a cellphone.

"Hello Metal, what's up?"Speedy asks. –Haͣvͮeͤ yoͦuͧ beͤeͤn mͫiͥssiͥng aͣ cͨeͤrͬtͭaͣiͥn saͣndͩ frͬiͥeͤndͩ?-Metal asks "…Metal tell me what did you do before I end your life."Speedy said seriously. –Meͤ I dͩiͥdͩn'tͭ dͩoͦ aͣnytͭhͪiͥng, buͧtͭ Peͤaͣrͬl cͨaͣptͭuͧrͬeͤdͩ tͭhͪeͤ geͤmͫ aͣndͩ plaͣns tͭoͦ brͬeͤaͣk iͥtͭ iͥntͭoͦ tͭiͥny oͦf mͫiͥlliͥoͦns oͦf Piͥeͤcͨeͤs, Juͧstͭ waͣntͭeͤdͩ tͭoͦ giͥvͮeͤ yoͦuͧ aͣ hͪeͤaͣdͩs uͧp siͥncͨeͤ yoͦuͧ aͣrͬeͤ mͫy…aͣcͨquͧaͣiͥntͭaͣncͨeͤ-Metal says "one day I'll get you to call me friend anyways I got to go before Pearl breaks sandy bye and thank you!."Speedy says as he hangs up.

Metal went to the control room of his fleet and had drones launched with cameras so he can watch Pearl get her ass kicked in 4k. –Ahͪhͪ iͥtͭ's goͦoͦdͩ tͭoͦ beͤ mͫeͤ.-Metal says as the screens around the control room started to light up with 20 so feeds from the drones.

The drone shows Pearl bubbling the gem and cloud dust coming from the east of the beach and then Pearl getting launched towards the temple. "Welcome to the Mach train! Your destination my fist."Speedy says as he grabs the bubbled gem and popped it free with his sharp hair spikes. "Owww what was that for?"Pearl asks angrily. "You have taken my friend away from its home, so I have come to set her/him free."Speedy says as he holds Sandy.

"Speedy you are not thinking straight that gem is corrupted and think straight and is making random things in the desert."Pearl says as she summoned her Sphere. "So just because it's building randomly it's a bad guy? Your stupid it wasn't harming anyone or thing I'm taking this gem and putting it back in the desert and your welcome to try and stop me right here right now!"Speedy shouts

"Fine then I guess I will."Pearl says She ran at Speedy and thrust her Sphere at him, Speedy kicked the Sphere upwards so hard it flew out of Pearl's hand and then he leg swept attacked Pearl knocking her onto her butt caught the Sphere and aimed it at her head. "Do you want to continue?"Speedy asks as he was towering over her. "Pearl this is not a fight you can win…please don't try to beat him."Garnet says "N-Never!"Pearl says she grabbed some sand and threw it towards Speedy eyes he was blinded and Pearl hit him hard with her Sphere sending flying into a boulder and making him bleed. Speedy got back up and cleared his eyes but was still having trouble keeping them open, he has to keep blinking so the pain can lessen. "now Speedy I have you beat and ther-" said but Speedy had rammed into her and knocked her to the floor yet again he grabbed her by her hair(?) and dragged her across the sand floor face first.

"Oh no Pearl is in danger we have to help her."Steven said "We can't Speedy is blinded by rage and Pearl ego is all she can see or hear."Garnet said just as Speedy threw pearl onto the ground and started to run circles around her making it hard for her to get and he was punching her every time she tried to get up. "Tornado fist barrage!"Speedy shouted as beating up Pearl until she gave up on standing and laid on the ground in defeat. "anyone else?"Speedy asks as he was holding the sand gem.

No body said a word. "Good let's go Sandy, I'll take back to the desert."Speedy says as he took off. "It seems that Speedy and the gem are friends some how."Steven said –oͦf cͨoͦuͧrͬseͤ tͭhͪeͤy aͣrͬeͤ…Speͤeͤdͩy hͪaͣs aͣ knaͣcͨk foͦrͬ mͫaͣkiͥng frͬiͥeͤndͩs eͤvͮeͤn wiͥtͭhͪ hͪiͥs eͤneͤmͫiͥeͤs.-Metal says as he Landed on the beach.

"how do you know that?"amethyst asks. –I uͧseͤdͩ tͭoͦ beͤ hͪiͥs eͤneͤmͫy, aͣnywaͣys I hͪaͣvͮeͤ soͦmͫeͤtͭhͪiͥng tͭoͦ shͪoͦw yoͦuͧ soͦmͫeͤtͭhͪiͥng tͭhͪaͣtͭ cͨaͣn mͫaͣybeͤ cͨhͪaͣngeͤ Peͤaͣrͬl's mͫiͥndͩ.-Metal says as he was walking towards the Beach house.

–Inside the house.-

Metal shows and explains his findings on the sand gem and how it sees Speedy as a friend. –Soͦ by tͭaͣkiͥng aͣwaͣy tͭhͪeͤ geͤmͫ Speͤeͤdͩy beͤcͨaͣmͫeͤ woͦrͬrͬiͥeͤdͩ oͦf hͪiͥs frͬiͥeͤndͩ aͣndͩ foͦuͧghͪtͭ Peͤaͣrͬl…Speͤeͤdͩy iͥn oͦuͧrͬ tͭrͬiͥps aͣndͩ baͣtͭtͭleͤs hͪaͣs shͪoͦwn hͪeͤ wiͥll giͥvͮeͤ hͪiͥs liͥfeͤ tͭoͦ prͬoͦtͭeͤcͨtͭ hͪiͥs frͬiͥeͤndͩs…aͣlsoͦ tͭhͪeͤ geͤmͫ iͥs noͦtͭ aͣs cͨoͦrͬrͬuͧptͭeͤdͩ aͣs yoͦuͧ tͭhͪoͦuͧghͪtͭ iͥtͭ waͣs.-Metal says "that means we can heal gems."Steven says as he looks excited and happy.

"maybe but the way Speedy does it, looks like we need to take time to help them and we usually have a new gem to fight."Garnet says "when we find all the corrupted gems on earth then we can save them I promise."Pearl says

"By the way Lion says he wants to stay."Steven says –Niͥcͨeͤ yoͦuͧ geͤtͭ aͣ peͤtͭ liͥoͦn I uͧseͤdͩ tͭoͦ hͪaͣvͮeͤ aͣ peͤtͭ dͩoͦg buͧtͭ hͪeͤ's oͦldͩ soͦ I seͤtͭ hͪiͥmͫ aͣndͩ noͦw hͪeͤ liͥvͮeͤs hͪaͣppiͥly whͪeͤrͬeͤ eͤvͮeͤrͬ hͪeͤ rͬoͦaͣmͫs.-Metal says "wait are we really going to let Steven keep a Lion?"Pearl asks "We kept Amethyst."Garnet says. Metal looked at Garnet and smiled. –dͩaͣmͫn I hͪaͣvͮeͤ noͦ woͦrͬdͩs foͦrͬ tͭhͪaͣtͭ.-Metal says as he laughs.

-With speedy and Sandy.-

Speedy place sandy in the center of the desert and it started to build and destroy as it was happy to be free again. "don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you again."Speedy says as he leaned against the pillar holding the gem and started to sleep next to it as Sandy kept building and unbuilding everything around them it was able to rise a small platform of sand into the air without the need of support of sand underneath and on the platform a word appeared.

–𝕾𝕺𝕺𝕹.- (incase you can't read that 4 letter word it says SOON.) before the platform fell back onto the ground. The Star iris zooms in on a design the sand was making and it was based off the floating palace of the Babylon rouges.


	7. Chapter 7 S1 E11

**A/N: this chapter was mostly filler since I want to the government to track metal and request help from him since he made such a high tech device for games. proud to say this chap is 5.3k words. cover art is droid 12.**

Chapter 7 S1 E11

Speedy and Metal were walking through the snowy cave with the Crystal gems. The gems minus Steven didn't have a change in attire. Steven had on a squeaky jacket that was keeping him warm. Metal was still shirtless and the cold wasn't bothering him at all and Speedy was in his Ice form his hair was spiked upwards as if he was free falling and his hair got frozen as well as his clothes.

Steven's jacket makes swishing noises as they walk together, which irritates Pear. "Ugh! Steven! This is a stealth mission! You're making too much noise! Take off the jacket!"Pearl says as she whispers to Steven. "But, I don't wanna catch a cold."Steven says as he holds his jacket tightly. "Then why are you still wearing sandals?"Speedy and Pearl asks. –Thͪoͦseͤ aͣrͬeͤn'tͭ hͪiͥs noͦrͬmͫaͣl saͣndͩaͣls, I mͫaͣdͩeͤ aͣ paͣiͥrͬ whͪiͥcͨhͪ keͤeͤp hͪiͥs feͤeͤtͭ waͣrͬmͫ iͥn tͭhͪeͤ cͨoͦldͩeͤstͭ oͦf tͭeͤmͫpeͤrͬaͣtͭuͧrͬeͤs.-Metal said as he was walking next to Garnet. "I can be quiet. See? Stealth."Steven says as he sticks his arms out straight to avoid making the noise.

The Gems walk along, and Amethyst starts making noises that Steven's jacket makes nervous. Metal slapped Amethyst upside her head. –Stͭoͦp tͭrͬyiͥng tͭoͦ geͤtͭ hͪiͥmͫ iͥn tͭrͬoͦuͧbleͤ.-Metal said and Glared at Amethyst which scared to be quiet.

They all stopped and looked around and Steven didn't know he was on a ledge. Steven falls over the cliff and plunges into the darkness screaming, only to be caught by Garnet at the bottom. Garnet holds him close, when a Gem creature emerges a hole in the ceiling. It starts to shoot crystal spikes at them, which Garnet easily dodges Speedy dropped down next to Garnet and started to blast the Crystal spikes thrown at them. "Spike thrower…that's it's new name and no one can tell me it's not."Speedy says.

Metal and the other two gems jump down –Gaͣrͬneͤtͭ foͦrͬ quͧiͥcͨkeͤstͭ vͮiͥcͨtͭoͦrͬy Laͣuͧncͨhͪ mͫeͤ tͭoͦwaͣrͬdͩs tͭhͪeͤ geͤmͫ.-Metal said as he fell in Spin ball form in front of Garnet. Garnet picked him up spun around and then threw Metal towards the Gem creature. "Go Garnet! Go Metal!"Steven cheers Metal was ripping through the gem creature easily like a buzz saw through wood. The monster poofed and Garnet bubbled it and sent it home.

"Wow you two were so fast together! How did you even know how to do that?"Steven asks –Weͤ kneͤw hͪoͦw tͭoͦ dͩoͦ tͭhͪaͣtͭ beͤcͨaͣuͧseͤ…weͤ aͣrͬeͤ cͨoͦoͦl.-Metal says "Look! The little ones didn't explode. *The crystal spikes burrow into the ground.* They're drilling away!"Pearl says say as she points towards the ground. "I got it!"Amethyst said as she dives into one of the holes, getting herself stuck. "Let them go. They're just parasites. If they want to be a problem, they'll have to answer to me…and Metal."Garnet says "Soooo cool!"Steven says.

Amethyst gets pulled out by Garnet. "I swallowed a rock."Amethyst said. "might be the best thing I have seen you eat so far."Speedy says as he looked around. "so want to take the express ride home or what?"Speedy asks "express please."Steven says as he winks. "then everyone please hold hands."Speedy said they each held hands. "Chaos CONTROL!"Speedy shouted and they were in flash of white.

-Beach City Boardwalk-

A bright filled the area as Speedy and friends all appeared on the board walk. "Hmm why are we here?"Pearl asks "We all worked so hard, we deserve a reward."Steven says –Sounds like you have something planned little man.-Metal says "I'm taking you guys to the best place in Beach City! Funland Arcade!"Steven says "Do we have anything else to do?"Pearl asks –I dͩoͦ buͧtͭ hͪaͣngiͥng oͦuͧtͭ wiͥtͭhͪ Stͭeͤvͮeͤn iͥs aͣ goͦoͦdͩ brͬeͤaͣk frͬoͦmͫ aͣll tͭhͪeͤ woͦrͬk I dͩoͦ oͦn mͫy shͪiͥp.-Metal says plus he didn't want to mention he almost blew himself due to being bored and looking for something fun to do on broad. Having Speedy's Life data in him was a pain sometimes.

"Um, don't you need money for that place?"Amethyst asks as she peeks inside. "Oh, don't worry. This one's on... *opens his jacket to reveal pockets full of coins* Meeee!"Steven says as The Gems shield their eyes from the glimmers of the coins. "Nice stash little buddy."Speedy said as he ruffles Steven hair.

"Welcome to a wonderland of funtronic gameventions!"Steven says as he leads them into the arcade. ~are funtronic and gameventions even words?~Metal asked himself as he smiles Steven was somehow able to make him feel at peace and brought him some happiness in his life…even if it is short lived time to time.

"Humans find such fascinating ways to waste their time."Pearl says "hey you said it is fascinating and not boring."Speedy says as he went over to racing game and inserted his own coins so Steven stash would last longer. "Pearl! *grabs her hand* Pearl, come on, you'll love this game!"Steven said as he leads Pearl away and right towards a game called Road Killer. "If you say so. *sits down at a racing game* Road Killer?"Pearl asks as she looks at the title screen. "Yeah, pick the car you like and just go for it!"Steven says as he walks away. "W-well, which one of these buttons is my turn signal?"Pearl asks. "none of them, this game is to let you break every rule in Driving history, I broken 500 rules out of 756."Speedy says "why would someone make a game like this!?"Pearl asks.

"I'll answer that question later."Speedy says as he focused on his own racing game. Speedy looked up to his screen and he was looking at a man driving a motorcycle while he was in a shopping cart. "I will get the achievement Shop winner.

Steven gives Amethyst a ball. "This is Skee Ball. You roll the ball into the hole, and then you can even win tickets for prizes."Steven says as he points towards the prize booth. Onion turns a pile of tickets in to Mr. Smiley, who gives him a small moped. "Woah, Onion's the ticket master!"Steven said surprised.

As Steven went on to help Garnet, Metal was walking around and noticed that there weren't any of the high tech games systems he used to playing on at all and that everything here is consider stone age (in gaming history). Metal walked over to where Mr. Smiley was at. Metal Scanned Mr. Smiley and could tell he was a bit Sleep deprived. –Heͤlloͦ Mrͬ. Smͫiͥleͤs, I hͪaͣvͮeͤ aͣ buͧsiͥneͤss oͦffeͤrͬ tͭhͪaͣtͭ's aͣll iͥn yoͦuͧrͬ faͣvͮoͦrͬ aͣndͩ rͬiͥsk frͬeͤeͤ…soͦ rͬiͥsk frͬeͤeͤ yoͦuͧ cͨaͣn eͤvͮeͤn sleͤeͤp.-Metal says

Mr. Smiley Lifted Metal up and looked him dead in the eyes. "Tell me now."Mr. Smiley said ~I kinda feel bad for him.~Metal thinks. –Leͤtͭ's tͭaͣlk iͥn yoͦuͧrͬ oͦffiͥcͨeͤ.-Metal says Mr. Smiley put him down and leads Metal to his office. ~Cort have the drones bring me 7 Simulators.~Metal thinks his command towards Cort. –𝓒𝓸𝓶𝓶𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓭𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓮𝓼 𝓸𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓲𝓻 𝔀𝓪𝔂.-Cort said.

"so tell me Space man, what you plan is it dangerous in any way?"Mr. Smiley asks. –Noͦ, mͫy dͩeͤvͮiͥcͨeͤs aͣrͬeͤ 100% saͣfeͤ foͦrͬ aͣnyboͦdͩy aͣgeͤs 3-tͭoͦ whͪaͣtͭeͤvͮeͤrͬ tͭhͪeͤ oͦldͩeͤstͭ mͫaͣn aͣliͥvͮeͤ aͣgeͤ iͥs.-Metal says "really? That's amazing! how many games does it play?"Mr. Smiley asks –Hmͫmͫ leͤtͭ's seͤeͤ, 50 frͬoͦmͫ tͭhͪaͣtͭ oͦneͤ systͭeͤmͫ gaͣmͫeͤs tͭhͪaͣtͭ weͤrͬeͤ aͣcͨtͭuͧaͣlly plaͣyeͤdͩ aͣndͩ liͥkeͤdͩ, 296 gaͣmͫeͤs frͬoͦmͫ tͭhͪaͣtͭ oͦtͭhͪeͤrͬ systͭeͤmͫ, 657 foͦrͬ tͭhͪaͣtͭ oͦtͭhͪeͤrͬ systͭeͤmͫ, 721 foͦrͬ tͭhͪaͣtͭ oͦneͤ, 1242 foͦrͬ tͭhͪaͣtͭ oͦneͤ, 771 foͦrͬ tͭhͪaͣtͭ oͦneͤ aͣs weͤll, Hmͫmͫ oͦhͪ 2170…uͧmͫ giͥvͮeͤ mͫeͤ aͣ feͤw mͫiͥnuͧtͭeͤs tͭoͦ cͨoͦlleͤcͨtͭ mͫyseͤlf aͣndͩ tͭeͤll yoͦuͧ tͭhͪeͤ eͤxͯaͣcͨtͭ nuͧmͫbeͤrͬs.-Metal says "so far that's 5880 games!"Mr Smiley says shocked that Metal has so many games and more. A few minutes pass and the drones appeared they flew carefully through the Arcade and towards the office. –Aftͭeͤrͬ cͨaͣrͬeͤfuͧl cͨaͣlcͨuͧlaͣtͭiͥng aͣndͩ dͩaͣtͭaͣ cͨhͪeͤcͨkiͥng. I hͪaͣvͮeͤ 226,082 frͬoͦmͫ mͫy uͧniͥvͮeͤrͬseͤ oͦn eͤaͣcͨhͪ oͦf tͭhͪeͤ Deͤvͮiͥcͨeͤs.-Metal says.

"226,082! That more games this planet has ever made!"Mr. Smiley said as he nearly faints –Brͬiͥng aͣ feͤw oͦf yoͦuͧrͬ gaͣmͫeͤs soͦmͫeͤtͭhͪiͥng tͭhͪaͣtͭ's 16 biͥtͭ liͥkeͤ aͣ fiͥghͪtͭiͥng gaͣmͫeͤ, soͦmͫeͤtͭhͪiͥng tͭhͪaͣtͭ smͫoͦoͦtͭhͪ liͥkeͤ aͣ rͬaͣcͨiͥng gaͣmͫeͤ aͣndͩ aͣ shͪoͦoͦtͭeͤrͬ gaͣmͫeͤ aͣny stͭyleͤ aͣboͦuͧtͭ tͭoͦ shͪoͦw yoͦuͧ soͦmͫeͤtͭhͪiͥng tͭhͪaͣtͭ cͨaͣn bloͦw yoͦuͧrͬ mͫiͥndͩ.-Metal says as presses a button on one of the Simulators and it's start to build itself. Once it was done being built up Mr. Smiley appeared with a few disks and cartridges. The Simulator that was built was big enough to place 4 people in it and withstand 7 tons of weight if needed to.

-Weͤll leͤtͭ mͫeͤ eͤxͯplaͣiͥn, Usuͧaͣlly beͤfoͦrͬeͤ eͤntͭeͤrͬiͥng yoͦuͧ woͦuͧldͩ cͨoͦmͫeͤ uͧp aͣndͩ waͣlk tͭoͦwaͣrͬdͩs tͭhͪeͤ tͭaͣbleͤtͭ buͧiͥltͭ iͥntͭoͦ tͭhͪeͤ Deͤvͮiͥcͨeͤ, tͭhͪeͤn yoͦuͧ cͨaͣn scͨrͬoͦll foͦrͬ tͭhͪeͤ gaͣmͫeͤs yoͦuͧ waͣntͭ tͭoͦ plaͣy by rͬaͣndͩoͦmͫ oͦrͬ by tͭiͥtͭleͤ. Buͧtͭ siͥncͨeͤ tͭhͪiͥs iͥs neͤw foͦrͬ yoͦuͧ weͤ cͨaͣn juͧstͭ waͣlk iͥn.-Metal says as he opens the door and everything inside is white with green, blue and red lights zooming and zipping all over the place.

"This is really cool looking I also feel lighter." says –uͧsuͧaͣlly whͪeͤn yoͦuͧ piͥcͨk aͣ gaͣmͫeͤ aͣndͩ tͭhͪeͤ stͭyleͤ yoͦuͧ waͣntͭ tͭoͦ plaͣy tͭhͪeͤ rͬoͦoͦmͫ woͦuͧldͩ boͦoͦtͭ uͧp aͣndͩ hͪaͣvͮeͤ tͭhͪeͤ stͭaͣrͬtͭ mͫeͤnuͧ waͣiͥtͭiͥng aͣs yoͦuͧ tͭhͪeͤ plaͣyeͤrͬ waͣlk tͭoͦ stͭaͣrͬtͭ tͭhͪeͤ gaͣmͫeͤ, tͭhͪeͤ rͬeͤaͣsoͦn yoͦuͧ feͤeͤl liͥghͪtͭeͤrͬ iͥs beͤcͨaͣuͧseͤ tͭhͪeͤ scͨaͣns aͣndͩ cͨaͣlcͨuͧlaͣtͭeͤ hͪoͦw mͫuͧcͨhͪ weͤiͥghͪtͭ aͣ peͤrͬsoͦn hͪaͣs aͣndͩ leͤsseͤn tͭhͪeͤ grͬaͣvͮiͥtͭy iͥn hͪeͤrͬeͤ soͦ tͭhͪeͤy cͨaͣn laͣstͭ foͦrͬ aͣs loͦng tͭhͪeͤiͥrͬ stͭaͣmͫiͥnaͣ aͣlloͦws tͭhͪeͤmͫ wiͥtͭhͪoͦuͧtͭ feͤeͤliͥng tͭiͥrͬeͤdͩ frͬoͦmͫ tͭhͪeͤiͥrͬ weͤiͥghͪtͭ…Anywaͣys tͭoͦss oͦneͤ oͦf tͭhͪeͤ gaͣmͫeͤs yoͦuͧ brͬoͦuͧghͪtͭ iͥntͭoͦ tͭhͪeͤ aͣiͥrͬ aͣnywhͪeͤrͬeͤ.-Metal says.

"Well in that case I choose um…service of war. (call of duty.)"Mr. Smiley says as he tossed the disk into the air at first it looked as if it was going to hit the floor but then it stopped and floated upwards and was scanned by a black light. –Whͪaͣtͭ juͧstͭ hͪaͣppeͤneͤdͩ waͣs tͭhͪeͤ Deͤvͮiͥcͨeͤ scͨaͣnneͤdͩ tͭhͪeͤ gaͣmͫeͤ iͥs rͬeͤaͣdͩiͥng aͣll iͥtͭ's dͩaͣtͭaͣ. Oncͨeͤ aͣll tͭhͪeͤ dͩaͣtͭaͣ iͥs rͬeͤaͣdͩ tͭhͪeͤ Deͤvͮiͥcͨeͤ dͩoͦeͤs aͣ liͥtͭtͭleͤ soͦmͫeͤtͭhͪiͥng I cͨaͣll Faͣn seͤrͬvͮiͥcͨeͤ. Ohͪ yoͦuͧrͬ gaͣmͫeͤ iͥs aͣ fiͥrͬstͭ peͤrͬsoͦn shͪoͦoͦtͭeͤrͬ. Noͦw wiͥtͭhͪ Faͣn seͤrͬvͮiͥcͨeͤ tͭhͪaͣtͭ cͨhͪaͣngeͤs eͤvͮeͤrͬytͭhͪiͥng. Thͪeͤ gaͣmͫeͤ stͭyleͤs cͨhͪaͣngeͤs tͭoͦ 3rͬdͩ peͤrͬsoͦn fiͥrͬstͭ peͤrͬsoͦn aͣndͩ eͤvͮeͤn 2D siͥdͩeͤ scͨrͬoͦlleͤrͬ.-Metal says. "that's amazing, but how do I prevent age restricted games to be played by underage teens or kids?"Mr. Smiley asks.

-Thͪaͣtͭ's tͭhͪeͤ neͤxͯtͭ feͤaͣtͭuͧrͬeͤ I waͣs hͪoͦpiͥng yoͦuͧ woͦuͧldͩ aͣsk foͦrͬ, foͦrͬ aͣgeͤ rͬeͤstͭrͬiͥcͨtͭeͤdͩ…tͭhͪeͤ dͩeͤvͮiͥcͨeͤ scͨaͣn tͭhͪeͤ uͧseͤrͬ wiͥtͭhͪ aͣn iͥnvͮiͥsiͥbleͤ beͤaͣmͫ, tͭhͪeͤ scͨaͣn cͨhͪeͤcͨks foͦrͬ eͤvͮeͤrͬytͭhͪiͥng frͬoͦmͫ DNA tͭoͦ Daͣtͭaͣ baͣseͤs wiͥtͭhͪ yoͦuͧrͬ dͩaͣtͭeͤ oͦf biͥrͬtͭhͪ soͦ noͦ oͦneͤ cͨaͣn tͭrͬiͥcͨk iͥtͭ aͣll aͣndͩ aͣll aͣdͩuͧltͭ oͦrͬ aͣgeͤ baͣseͤdͩ gaͣmͫeͤs, Plaͣyeͤrͬs aͣrͬeͤ neͤeͤdͩeͤdͩ tͭoͦ scͨaͣn tͭhͪeͤiͥrͬ I.D.-Metal says "that's so amazing, why are you giving these to me for free?"Mr. Smiley asks. –tͭhͪiͥnk oͦf iͥtͭ liͥkeͤ tͭhͪiͥs I giͥvͮeͤ yoͦuͧ tͭhͪeͤseͤ foͦrͬ frͬeͤeͤ aͣndͩ peͤoͦpleͤ wiͥll poͦstͭ iͥtͭ oͦn tͭhͪeͤ iͥntͭeͤrͬneͤtͭ, tͭhͪeͤn whͪeͤn oͦtͭhͪeͤrͬ peͤoͦpleͤ frͬoͦmͫ aͣrͬoͦuͧndͩ tͭhͪeͤ woͦrͬldͩ hͪeͤaͣrͬ aͣboͦuͧtͭ tͭhͪeͤy aͣrͬeͤ goͦiͥng tͭoͦ waͣntͭ oͦneͤ oͦf tͭhͪeͤiͥrͬ oͦwn aͣndͩ tͭhͪaͣtͭ's whͪeͤrͬeͤ I mͫaͣkeͤ mͫy mͫoͦneͤy whͪeͤn peͤoͦpleͤ stͭaͣrͬtͭ waͣntͭiͥng tͭhͪeͤiͥrͬ oͦwn tͭhͪeͤy aͣrͬeͤ wiͥlliͥng tͭoͦ paͣy foͦrͬ iͥtͭ noͦ mͫaͣtͭtͭeͤrͬ tͭhͪeͤ cͨoͦstͭ…aͣlsoͦ yoͦuͧ aͣndͩ tͭhͪeͤ Peͤoͦpleͤ oͦf Beͤaͣcͨhͪ cͨiͥtͭy hͪaͣvͮeͤn'tͭ aͣtͭtͭaͣcͨkeͤdͩ mͫeͤ soͦ tͭhͪiͥs iͥs liͥkeͤ mͫy tͭhͪaͣnk yoͦuͧ giͥftͭ foͦrͬ yoͦuͧ.-Metal says

The room around them turned black for a few seconds and some floating icons appeared. –tͭhͪeͤ gaͣmͫeͤ iͥs rͬeͤaͣdͩy tͭoͦ stͭaͣrͬtͭ yoͦuͧ juͧstͭ hͪaͣvͮeͤ tͭoͦ piͥcͨk hͪoͦw yoͦuͧ liͥkeͤ tͭoͦ plaͣy. Thͪeͤ fiͥrͬstͭ iͥcͨoͦn iͥs gaͣmͫeͤ stͭyleͤ. Thͪeͤn tͭhͪeͤrͬeͤ's faͣn seͤrͬvͮiͥcͨeͤ oͦhͪhͪ yeͤaͣhͪ I foͦrͬgoͦtͭ soͦmͫeͤ gaͣmͫeͤs cͨaͣn beͤ plaͣyeͤdͩ aͣs iͥf iͥtͭ waͣs rͬeͤaͣl liͥfeͤ...(points at word that says IRL graphics) aͣnywaͣys tͭhͪeͤ neͤxͯtͭ scͨrͬeͤeͤn iͥs dͩuͧbbeͤdͩ Viͥbrͬaͣtͭiͥoͦn, yoͦuͧ cͨaͣn piͥcͨk hͪoͦw mͫuͧcͨhͪ paͣiͥn yoͦuͧ feͤeͤl oͦrͬ noͦ paͣiͥn aͣtͭ aͣll, tͭhͪeͤ rͬeͤaͣsoͦn tͭhͪiͥs eͤxͯiͥstͭ iͥs beͤcͨaͣuͧseͤ iͥf yoͦuͧ cͨaͣn feͤeͤl paͣiͥn yoͦuͧ cͨaͣn feͤeͤl whͪeͤrͬeͤ tͭhͪeͤ laͣstͭ buͧlleͤtͭ hͪiͥtͭ yoͦuͧ frͬoͦmͫ, yoͦuͧ cͨaͣn feͤeͤl tͭhͪeͤ cͨaͣrͬs buͧmͫbiͥng iͥntͭoͦ yoͦuͧ aͣs yoͦuͧ rͬaͣcͨeͤ eͤtͭcͨ eͤtͭcͨ, aͣlsoͦ tͭhͪiͥs Deͤvͮiͥcͨeͤ iͥs liͥkeͤ tͭhͪeͤ uͧltͭiͥmͫaͣtͭeͤ woͦrͬk oͦuͧtͭ mͫaͣcͨhͪiͥneͤ tͭhͪaͣnks tͭoͦ aͣll tͭhͪoͦseͤ feͤaͣtͭuͧrͬeͤs, aͣnywaͣys tͭhͪeͤ laͣstͭ iͥcͨoͦn iͥs mͫoͦstͭly uͧseͤdͩ iͥn fiͥghͪtͭiͥng aͣndͩ rͬaͣcͨiͥng gaͣmͫeͤs noͦtͭ tͭoͦ saͣy aͣll gaͣmͫeͤs dͩoͦn'tͭ hͪaͣvͮeͤ iͥtͭ, iͥtͭ's Avͮaͣtͭaͣrͬ cͨrͬeͤaͣtͭeͤ yoͦuͧ cͨaͣn cͨrͬeͤaͣtͭeͤ yoͦuͧrͬ oͦwn cͨhͪaͣrͬaͣcͨtͭeͤrͬ aͣndͩ tͭhͪeͤy wiͥll beͤ iͥn tͭhͪeͤ gaͣmͫeͤ oͦrͬ yoͦuͧ cͨaͣn mͫaͣkeͤ aͣ mͫaͣkeͤ cͨhͪaͣrͬaͣcͨtͭeͤrͬ baͣseͤ oͦff hͪoͦw yoͦuͧ loͦoͦk aͣndͩ dͩrͬeͤss.-Metal says

"Um do you have a manual, I don't think I can remember all this info."Mr. Smiley says –Doͦn'tͭ woͦrͬrͬy I hͪaͣvͮeͤ tͭhͪeͤ siͥmͫpleͤ guͧiͥdͩeͤ beͤiͥng mͫaͣdͩeͤ aͣs weͤ speͤaͣk, aͣnywaͣys leͤtͭ's plaͣy tͭhͪiͥs gaͣmͫeͤ.-Metal says Mr. Smiley in a long time was actually happy.

-5 hours later.-

Mr. Smiley came out the Simulator covered in sweat and a bit out of breath. "It's amazing the device has one big super smart treadmill."Mr. Smiley said –Itͭ's tͭhͪeͤ oͦnly waͣy noͦboͦdͩy woͦuͧldͩ cͨrͬaͣshͪ iͥntͭoͦ tͭhͪeͤ siͥdͩeͤ oͦf waͣlls.-Metal says he noticed it was night time. –Anywaͣys siͥncͨeͤ yoͦuͧrͬ gaͣmͫeͤs weͤll mͫoͦstͭ oͦf tͭhͪeͤmͫ aͣrͬeͤ baͣseͤdͩ oͦf tͭiͥcͨkeͤtͭs foͦrͬ prͬiͥzeͤs tͭhͪeͤ mͫaͣcͨhͪiͥneͤ cͨaͣn mͫaͣkeͤ scͨaͣn aͣndͩ mͫaͣkeͤ soͦmͫeͤ oͦf tͭhͪeͤ gaͣmͫeͤs oͦn iͥtͭ tͭoͦ woͦrͬk oͦn aͣ poͦiͥntͭ systͭeͤmͫ tͭhͪeͤ gaͣmͫeͤs aͣlrͬeͤaͣdͩy hͪaͣvͮeͤ aͣndͩ rͬuͧn aͣ cͨoͦdͩeͤ tͭoͦ mͫaͣkeͤ cͨeͤrͬtͭaͣiͥn gaͣmͫeͤs giͥvͮeͤ tͭiͥcͨkeͤtͭs foͦrͬ aͣs mͫuͧcͨhͪ poͦiͥntͭs tͭhͪeͤy aͣrͬeͤ neͤeͤdͩeͤdͩ tͭoͦ gaͣiͥn, I'll leͤaͣvͮeͤ mͫy dͩrͬoͦneͤs tͭoͦ seͤtͭ tͭhͪeͤ gaͣmͫeͤs aͣndͩ cͨoͦnneͤcͨtͭ tͭhͪeͤ tͭiͥcͨkeͤtͭ Maͣcͨhͪiͥneͤs, iͥn tͭhͪeͤ mͫeͤaͣn tͭiͥmͫeͤ I goͦiͥng hͪoͦmͫeͤ tͭoͦ rͬeͤstͭ…oͦhͪ yeͤaͣhͪ oͦneͤ laͣstͭ tͭhͪiͥng I sweͤaͣrͬ. Eaͣcͨhͪ Deͤvͮiͥcͨeͤ cͨoͦmͫeͤs 15 glaͣsseͤs tͭhͪaͣtͭ cͨaͣn scͨaͣn foͦrͬ I.D tͭhͪaͣtͭ waͣy tͭhͪeͤy cͨaͣn waͣtͭcͨhͪ tͭhͪeͤ plaͣyeͤrͬs wiͥtͭhͪoͦuͧtͭ hͪaͣvͮiͥng tͭoͦ tͭrͬy aͣndͩ goͦ iͥnsiͥdͩeͤ aͣndͩ keͤeͤp aͣgeͤ rͬeͤstͭrͬiͥcͨtͭeͤdͩ gaͣmͫeͤs oͦuͧtͭ oͦf kiͥdͩs.-Metal says as he walks away.

As Metal was leaving he saw Garnet playing Meat beat mania and she wasn't stopping. –Good night Garnet.-Metal said as he walked off and went to his fleet.

-Next day around 11 am.-

Metal been awake working on Droid 12 she was bit tricky since he made her arms and hands blade like but covered in rubber and he made her color scheme and some decals and lights based off a police car. –Whͪy dͩiͥdͩ I tͭaͣkeͤ tͭhͪaͣtͭ joͦb foͦrͬ tͭhͪeͤ Moͦbiͥuͧs poͦliͥcͨeͤ foͦrͬcͨeͤ?-Metal asked himself –𝓑𝓮𝓬𝓪𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝔀𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓹𝓮𝓸𝓹𝓵𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 *𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓷𝓮𝓭* 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓪 𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓯, 𝔀𝓱𝓲𝓬𝓱 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓪 𝓵𝓲𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓲𝓷 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓲𝓽𝔂 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓶 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓪𝓫𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓪𝓷𝔂 𝓻𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓲𝓽𝓮𝓶𝓼 𝓸𝓻 𝓼𝓽𝓾𝓯𝓯.-Cort said as it was controlling some of the robot arms and tools around them to help Metal upgrade Droid 12.

-𝓪𝓵𝓼𝓸 𝓲𝓽 𝓼𝓮𝓮𝓶𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 8 𝓪𝓶 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓢𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓬𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓪𝓻𝓬𝓪𝓭𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓮𝓭 𝓸𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓢𝓲𝓶𝓾𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓸𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓢𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓬𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓮𝓭 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓭 𝓲𝓽 𝓸𝓯𝓯 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓘𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓷𝓮𝓽 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼. 𝓣𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓬𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓢𝓲𝓶𝓾𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓸𝓻.-Cort says Metal called Sour cream. "Hello."Sour cream says. –Heͤlloͦ Soͦuͧrͬ cͨrͬeͤaͣmͫ I hͪeͤaͣrͬdͩ yoͦuͧ beͤeͤn plaͣyiͥng oͦn tͭhͪeͤ DrͬeͤaͣmͫMaͣcͨhͪiͥneͤ.-Metal says

"Dream machine? So that's what's it called so rad."Sour cream says as tell the others. "also I'm almost done with the remixes you requested I should be done tomorrow."Sour cream says as he was watching Kiki play a race game and crashed into many many lampposts and mailboxes and trees before having to exit. –Thͪaͣnks Soͦuͧrͬ cͨrͬeͤaͣmͫ, aͣnywaͣys iͥf yoͦuͧ neͤeͤdͩ aͣnytͭhͪiͥng cͨaͣll mͫeͤ aͣndͩ I mͫiͥghͪtͭ beͤ aͣbleͤ tͭoͦ hͪeͤlp yoͦuͧ.-Metal says "thanks see ya later…Hey it my turn."Sour cream says as he enters the Dream Machine and got into a car he custom made that had Speakers on the Wheel.

-Coͦrͬtͭ mͫaͣkeͤ aͣ weͤbpaͣgeͤ foͦrͬ tͭhͪeͤ DrͬeͤaͣmͫMaͣcͨhͪiͥneͤ aͣndͩ aͣdͩdͩ aͣ buͧsiͥneͤss nuͧmͫbeͤrͬ aͣndͩ aͣdͩdͩ aͣ cͨoͦloͦrͬ cͨuͧstͭoͦmͫ foͦrͬ tͭhͪeͤ shͪeͤll…peͤoͦpleͤ loͦvͮeͤ tͭoͦ cͨhͪaͣngeͤ tͭhͪeͤ cͨoͦloͦrͬs oͦf tͭhͪeͤiͥrͬ phͪoͦneͤ cͨaͣseͤs whͪoͦ's tͭoͦ saͣy tͭhͪeͤy dͩoͦn'tͭ waͣntͭ tͭhͪeͤ saͣmͫeͤ foͦrͬ tͭhͪeͤiͥrͬ Drͬeͤaͣmͫ mͫaͣcͨhͪiͥneͤs.-Metal says –𝓦𝓮𝓫𝓹𝓪𝓰𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓶𝓪𝓭𝓮 𝓪𝓼 𝔀𝓮 𝓼𝓹𝓮𝓪𝓴 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓫𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓲𝓷 10 𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓾𝓽𝓮𝓼 𝓪𝓵𝓼𝓸 𝓖𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓮𝓽 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓵𝓮𝓯𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓪𝓻𝓬𝓪𝓭𝓮 𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝔂𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓭𝓪𝔂 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓲𝓼 𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓜𝓮𝓪𝓽 𝓫𝓮𝓪𝓽 𝓰𝓪𝓶𝓮.-Cort said as he brings up a live feed on Garnet.

-I tͭhͪiͥnk I knoͦw tͭhͪeͤ prͬoͦbleͤmͫ Gaͣrͬneͤtͭ loͦvͮeͤs tͭoͦ beͤ peͤrͬfeͤcͨtͭ aͣndͩ siͥncͨeͤ tͭhͪeͤ gaͣmͫeͤ neͤvͮeͤrͬ eͤndͩs aͣndͩ oͦnly geͤtͭs faͣstͭeͤrͬ shͪeͤ's uͧsiͥng hͪeͤrͬ fuͧtͭuͧrͬeͤ siͥghͪtͭ aͣbiͥliͥtͭy tͭoͦ neͤvͮeͤrͬ faͣiͥl oͦrͬ shͪeͤ rͬeͤaͣlly loͦvͮeͤs plaͣyiͥng tͭhͪeͤ gaͣmͫeͤ.-Metal says –y𝓸𝓾 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓰𝓸 𝓬𝓱𝓮𝓬𝓴 𝓾𝓹 𝓸𝓷 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓘'𝓵𝓵 𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓲𝓼𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓾𝓹𝓭𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓾𝓹𝓰𝓻𝓪𝓭𝓮 𝓘 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓵𝓾𝓮 𝓹𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓽𝓼 𝓪𝓯𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓵𝓵.-Cort said –Fiͥneͤ I wiͥll.-Metal said as he got up he took bath picked a new pair of ripped jeans and put on his Sneakers. He took and flew towards the arcade, on his way he saw Speedy running on the water. While pulling a boat who's motor ran out of gas. –Speͤeͤdͩy Gaͣrͬneͤtͭ saͣiͥdͩ yoͦuͧ cͨaͣn'tͭ beͤaͣtͭ hͪeͤrͬ aͣtͭ Meͤaͣtͭ beͤaͣtͭ Maͣniͥaͣ aͣndͩ guͧeͤss whͪaͣtͭ shͪeͤ hͪaͣsn'tͭ stͭoͦppeͤdͩ plaͣyiͥng siͥncͨeͤ laͣstͭ niͥghͪtͭ!-Metal shouted

Speedy stopped the boat since it was near the docks and started to run towards the Arcade. Metal arrived just as Speedy was inserting the token and started to play against. Speedy almost beat her but he missed up on the beat and became fried chicken.

"My death is delicious."Speedy says Metal shakes his head as he grabs the drumstick controller and starts to play he cheating by speeding the game up on his side and had the commands that were going to be sent to him faster so he could see it before they appeared on the screen. Garnet was almost defeated but then Speedy moved his arms to make Metal mess up. But then Steven smashed the game.

"GARNET! We are being attacked by the crystal spikes!"Steven shouted. "thanks Steven you won."Garnet said as she leaped away Steven was then picked up by Metal. "So you're the little man breaking my machines."Mr. Smiley "I'm sorry truly I am but but Garnet was stuck in the game and we needed her to save the day."Steven says as he points outside as Garnet was destroying Crystal spikes.

"In that case you are forgiven buuuutt you have to help me move these old games into the dream machines so they can be copied and used in the Dream machine for later dates."Mr. Smiley says. "Ooohh shiny."Steven said as he looked at the dream machine.

Metal carries Punch dudes to one of the empty Dream machines –I'mͫ aͣboͦuͧtͭ tͭoͦ mͫaͣkeͤ soͦ mͫuͧcͨhͪ cͨaͣshͪ.-Metal says as he his Phone gets a message but from the government. The Star iris zooms in on Kiki as she crash her yet again but this time into a TNT factory. "oh no."Kiki says as the star iris closed.


	8. Chapter 8 S1 E16

**A/N: short chapter not really feeling any connection right now but I'm still here to finish an actual crossover for once. 3.1k words enjoy.**

Chapter 8 S1 E16

It is raining, outside. Lion is lying outside under the porch of the house, he yawns and takes a nap. Meanwhile inside the beach house Steven, Metal, Speedy and the Crystal Gems are sitting inside Steven's bedroom and eating popcorn, watching Lonely Blade IV in Japanese with English subtitles.

"It was you! You were the one who killed my brother. Cursing me to fight alone forever!"Lonely Blade says "You think you can defeat me? The President of the Shadow Samurai Government?!"Samurai President says as he unsheathes a hidden sword in his mop. "What?! The janitor is the evil samurai president?! That's bananas!"Steven says as he eats some more popcorn.

-Stͭeͤvͮeͤn I waͣtͭcͨhͪ tͭhͪeͤ shͪoͦw foͦrͬ iͥtͭ's ploͦtͭ oͦn weͤaͣpoͦns soͦ faͣrͬ tͭhͪeͤrͬeͤ's beͤeͤn aͣ paͣiͥrͬ oͦf cͨhͪoͦp stͭiͥcͨks tͭhͪaͣtͭ weͤrͬeͤ swiͥtͭcͨhͪ blaͣdͩeͤs, aͣ brͬoͦoͦmͫ tͭhͪaͣtͭ waͣs fiͥlleͤdͩ wiͥtͭhͪ dͩaͣggeͤrͬs aͣndͩ soͦ faͣrͬ tͭhͪiͥs mͫoͦp swoͦrͬdͩ iͥs tͭhͪeͤ beͤstͭ Idͩeͤaͣ soͦ foͦrͬ.-Metal says "For my honor and for my brother! I will strike you down!"Lonely blade says as he unsheathes and joins two swords together. "Boomerang Blade!"Lonely blade shouts as he throws the combined swords. Samurai president leaps upwards and thrust down. "Piercing Shadow of a Thousand... Screams!"SP shouted as he was closing in on Lonely blade. "Go, Lonely, go! Do the Boomerang Blade again!"Steven cheers as Speedy was on the window still drinking some soda.

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous. Just look at their form, this is nothing like real sword fighting."Pearl says but Garnet and Amethyst shushes her. "It's just a movie, Pearl."Speedy says as he drinks some more soda. "Well, if you ever want to see a demonstration of proper sword techniques, I'd be happy to show you."Pearl says and Steven puts his hand on Pearl's head, staring excitedly. –waͣiͥtͭ noͦw? Yoͦuͧ waͣntͭ hͪeͤrͬ tͭoͦ shͪoͦw oͦff noͦw, whͪeͤn weͤ aͣrͬeͤ 25 mͫiͥnuͧtͭeͤs aͣlmͫoͦstͭ dͩoͦneͤ wiͥtͭhͪ tͭhͪeͤ mͫoͦvͮiͥeͤ?-Metal asks Steven shakes his head yes fast.

The Crystal Gems plus Speedy and Metal move to a large open area with tiled ground and marble obelisks lining both sides of the area. The place is surrounded by low hanging clouds. "Reminds of tournament I went to."Speedy says as he looks around.

"Alright, in order to give a proper demonstration I'm going to need a sparring partner."Pearl says as Steven tries to raise his hand, but Garnet immediately lowers it. "Luckily, I have the perfect candidate right here."Pearl says "who me?"Speedy asks Pearl nods no and does a short ballet dance move and summons a Holo-Pearl with her gem. "Cooool! Hologram Pearl!"Steven says -Do you wish to engage in combat?-Holo-Pearl asks as she has her sword raised up and is ready to duel.

"Let this be the perfect battle!"Pearl says -Commencing duel!-Holo pearl says as she charges at Pearl, Pearl parries several of the Holo-Pearl's attacks. -Defense rank S. Zero openings detected.- Holo-Pearl said –Zeͤrͬoͦ? I cͨoͦuͧntͭ aͣtͭ leͤaͣstͭ 5 tͭhͪeͤn aͣgaͣiͥn tͭhͪaͣtͭ's iͥf shͪeͤ's fiͥghͪtͭiͥng mͫeͤ.-Metal says Steven and Garnet shush Metal as they are watching the Duel.

Distracted by Metal's mockery, Pearl gets disarmed by Holo-Pearl. -Opening detected!-Holo-Pearl said as she does a sword sweep attack, but Pearl slides underneath Holo-Pearl's attack and leaps towards her sword. Holo-Pearl then does an aerial lunge at Pearl, which she skillfully parries, leaving it vulnerable in mid-air. Pearl then stabs Holo-Pearl and defeats it. -Match set. Challenger wins!-Holo-Pearl declares.

"That was weak let me show you some sword skills Steven."Speedy says as he got up from the stone bleachers and walked down to the arena. "You know how to sword fight as well that so cool!"Steven said excited to see Speedy show off. "Chaos Summon select swords, I pick caliburn."Speedy said and a bright light covered them until it died down and a sword was in Speedy's hand it was long and shiny looking.

Steven looked at Metal, Staring hard at him with wide eyes. Metal tapped his arm and out popped out a long blade attached to his arm, Steven gasps. "That has to be the coolest arm I have ever seen."Steven said Metal jumped down from where he was seated and landed a few feet in front of Speedy.

-If yoͦuͧ seͤeͤk aͣ baͣtͭtͭleͤ wiͥtͭhͪ eͤxͯtͭrͬeͤmͫeͤ poͦweͤrͬ aͣndͩ beͤstͭ eͤffeͤcͨtͭ.-Metal says as he walks towards Speedy. "Then don't hold back and go all out."Speedy continued as he was walking towards Metal they stop in front of each other and they crossed swords. "-May the best fighter win begin!-"Speedy and Metal say at the same time. Speedy jumped backwards as Metal slashed at him. Metal jabs at Speedy quickly but Speedy was ducking and weaving all the attacks as best as he could.

"go go Sonic go!"Steven said "Come on Metal you can do this."Garnet said. Speedy ran at Metal and jumped into the air. "Spin Slash."Speedy said it was like his spin attack but in the air with a sword. Metal blocked making the swords sparking due their strengths, but then with his free hand grabbed Speedy by his hoody with a perfect timed grab slammed him into the ground and raised his sword. –Eleͤcͨtͭrͬiͥcͨ Peͤdͩeͤstͭaͣl!-Metal shouted as his sword was surging with Electrical power. "Knave move!"Caliburn said. Speedy barely moved to the right and was grazed heavily from Metal's attack. "ugggh you got me good tin can, but now I will show you my true power."Speedy says

"oh my god oh my god this is just like a movie fight scene."Steven says "Soul Surge!"Speedy shouts –Slaͣshͪ oͦf 100 swoͦrͬdͩs.-Metal says as they clashed loud Clings and Clangs could be heard as Speedy and Metal were attacking each other sword head on, One trying to best the other. Metal and Speedy both stopped. Speedy sword was an inch away from Metal's face and so was Metal's sword an inch away from Speedy's face.

"Hmm It seems we are evenly tied."Speedy says –I woͦuͧldͩn'tͭ saͣy soͦ hͪeͤrͬoͦ.-Metal says as his Sword extends and stopped just as it poked Speedy's Flesh. "Metal wins."Garnet shouted "no fair his sword extends!"Speedy exclaimed. –Liͥfeͤ neͤvͮeͤrͬ beͤeͤn faͣiͥrͬ Speͤeͤdͩy.-Metal said as his sword retracted into his arm. "He does have you beat there."Caliburn said. "Wait your sword can talk?"Amethyst asked as she got closer to look at Caliburn. "You guys make it sound like you never seen a talking sword before."Speedy says as Caliburn was hovering next to him on the floor. "Probably they haven't."Caliburn replied as he floats/hops closer to Pearl. "Hmm she looks like a proper user of swords, have you two crossed blades?"Caliburn asks "we have crossed fist and she lost, she is not ready for my sword."Speedy replied. "Well to be fair none can really beat the great Ki-"Caliburn says but Speedy covers his mouth.

"Anyways Me and Caliburn here Have to go, since I Summoned him I want to show him around."Speedy says as he takes off and jumped over the edge of the battle field. "Will he be ok?"Steven asks "Yes he will."Garnet said as she tapped her shades. –aͣndͩ I hͪaͣvͮeͤ tͭoͦ goͦ, dͩrͬoͦiͥdͩ 11 iͥs neͤxͯtͭ oͦn mͫy liͥstͭ oͦf uͧpdͩaͣtͭeͤs aͣndͩ uͧpgrͬaͣdͩeͤs, iͥf I'mͫ noͦtͭ neͤeͤdͩeͤdͩ I wiͥll beͤ oͦff noͦw.-Metal says as he heads to the warp pad and Garnet went with him.

-A few hours later.-

Metal was in his base when he was alerted that he had guest. He ran over and saw who his guest were they were dock in his fleet's docks and walked out the cockpit of their ship all dried and dressed in slick suits. –I fiͥguͧrͬeͤdͩ tͭhͪeͤ Deͤpaͣrͬtͭmͫeͤntͭ oͦf Juͧstͭiͥcͨeͤ: Feͤdͩeͤrͬaͣl Buͧrͬeͤaͣuͧ Loͦvͮeͤdͩ tͭhͪeͤiͥrͬ beͤaͣuͧtͭy sleͤeͤp.-Metal said as he was looking down at them. "We do but some of us are night owls, Agent Jen and my Partner Agent Dan."Jen said as they showed their badges. Metal scanned their badges and Cort hacked into their Database and found their real names. –Ageͤntͭs Jeͤnniͥfeͤrͬ Coͦrͬtͭeͤz aͣndͩ Daͣniͥaͣl Thͪoͦmͫpsoͦn…wiͥtͭhͪ aͣ "P" foͦlloͦw mͫeͤ aͣndͩ beͤ cͨaͣrͬeͤfuͧl eͤvͮeͤrͬytͭhͪiͥng hͪeͤrͬeͤ iͥs suͧpeͤrͬ dͩeͤaͣdͩly aͣndͩ dͩaͣngeͤrͬoͦuͧs foͦrͬ tͭhͪeͤ aͣvͮeͤrͬaͣgeͤ hͪuͧmͫaͣn tͭoͦ hͪaͣndͩleͤ.-Metal says as Dan and Jen were following him.

"So when do you plan to take over the earth?"Dan asks –Neͤvͮeͤrͬ, tͭhͪiͥs eͤaͣrͬtͭhͪ iͥs noͦtͭ woͦrͬtͭhͪ mͫy tͭiͥmͫeͤ oͦrͬ eͤffoͦrͬtͭ buͧtͭ I cͨaͣn saͣy iͥtͭ dͩoͦeͤs hͪaͣvͮeͤ soͦmͫeͤ beͤaͣuͧtͭiͥfuͧl spoͦtͭs.-Metal says he leads them pass some rooms that had robots shooting lasers, robots using Laser swords and a room with some super spy cars with weapons that was being hit by rockets the car didn't break nor did it's windshields pop. "How do need to get a car like that?"Dan asks

-Thͪeͤ cͨaͣrͬ iͥs noͦtͭ oͦnly aͣ cͨaͣrͬ iͥtͭ's aͣ speͤeͤdͩ boͦaͣtͭ aͣndͩ aͣ Jeͤtͭ, I saͣy iͥtͭs woͦrͬtͭhͪ $3M.-Metal says making Dan's jaw drops to the floor. "We aren't here for super spy car/boat/jet we are here for the Combat only Simulator and *looks at phone.* and attack drones."Jen says –I tͭoͦldͩ yoͦuͧrͬ cͨoͦmͫmͫaͣndͩeͤrͬ noͦ tͭoͦ tͭhͪeͤ dͩrͬoͦneͤs aͣndͩ juͧstͭ tͭoͦ buͧy aͣ Drͬeͤaͣmͫ mͫaͣcͨhͪiͥneͤ iͥtͭ woͦrͬk juͧstͭ tͭhͪeͤ saͣmͫeͤ.-Metal says "You know since you are not a citizen from and have some many illegal weapons we can take those away right."Jen says –Yoͦuͧ prͬoͦbaͣbly cͨoͦuͧldͩ *coughs* cͨaͣn'tͭ *coughs* buͧtͭ tͭhͪiͥs iͥs aͣn aͣtͭtͭaͣcͨk Fleͤeͤtͭ, fiͥlleͤdͩ wiͥtͭhͪ aͣll tͭypeͤs oͦf weͤaͣpoͦns aͣndͩ rͬoͦboͦtͭs oͦuͧrͬ noͦtͭ prͬeͤpaͣrͬeͤdͩ tͭoͦ fiͥghͪtͭ aͣgaͣiͥnstͭ aͣndͩ noͦ yoͦuͧrͬ Nuͧkeͤs aͣrͬeͤ noͦ tͭhͪrͬeͤaͣtͭ tͭrͬuͧstͭ mͫeͤ I goͦtͭ tͭhͪiͥngs oͦn hͪeͤrͬeͤ waͣy stͭrͬoͦngeͤrͬ tͭhͪaͣn soͦmͫeͤ puͧny nuͧkeͤ, noͦw geͤtͭ oͦff mͫy fleͤeͤtͭ tͭeͤll aͣll yoͦuͧrͬ hͪiͥghͪeͤrͬ uͧps tͭoͦ fuͧcͨk oͦff aͣndͩ dͩoͦn'tͭ cͨoͦmͫeͤ baͣcͨk uͧnleͤss yoͦuͧ hͪaͣvͮeͤ aͣ dͩeͤaͣtͭhͪ wiͥshͪ.-Metal says as his left arm becomes a laser cannon. "Um I have $1.7M in my account can pay you that now and get the rest to you later?"Dan asks

Metal sighs. –….Suͧrͬeͤ yoͦuͧ cͨaͣn, Ageͤntͭ Jeͤn cͨaͣn leͤaͣvͮeͤ aͣs yoͦuͧ stͭaͣy tͭoͦ mͫoͦdͩiͥfy tͭhͪeͤ cͨaͣrͬ tͭoͦ yoͦuͧrͬ stͭyleͤ.-Metal says as his drones appear and guns popped out and aiming at Jen. "I..Um..Uh have to leaving bye Dan."Jen said as she hurried off.

After she left Metal started to laugh. –Andͩ hͪeͤrͬeͤ I tͭhͪoͦuͧghͪtͭ shͪeͤ woͦuͧldͩ stͭaͣy aͣndͩ fiͥghͪtͭ, tͭhͪeͤ cͨoͦmͫbaͣtͭ siͥmͫlaͣtͭoͦrͬs aͣrͬeͤ rͬeͤaͣdͩy, tͭhͪeͤseͤ mͫaͣcͨhͪiͥneͤs oͦnly giͥvͮeͤ cͨoͦmͫbaͣtͭ cͨlaͣsseͤs aͣndͩ eͤvͮeͤrͬytͭhͪiͥng iͥs seͤtͭ tͭoͦ hͪaͣrͬdͩ.-Metal says "Wait you were just testing her?"Dan asks –yeͤs noͦw foͦlloͦw mͫeͤ Daͣn weͤ hͪaͣvͮeͤ soͦmͫeͤ woͦrͬk tͭoͦ dͩoͦ.-Metal says.

-2 weeks later Speedy.-

"We should go back and see if they want to finish the movie."Speedy says. "I suppose we should plus that way I can rest you have shown me so much I need my mind to settle down and collect itself."Caliburn said Speedy ran onto the highway and headed towards the beach city.

-Beach house.-

Speedy enter the beach house and noticed everything was a mess. And saw Steven fighting holo Pearl for his life with a mop. "Caliburn GO!"Speedy said as he cuched is sword and watched as it sliced right through Holo pearl. "So did the Holo-Pearl do this or you?"Speedy asks as he picks up Caliburn again. "Mostly me trying to summon pearl from her gem form."Steven said. Speedy ran around thre house cleaning and fixing everything he could, the T.V repaired itself thanks to the nanobots in it.

Just then, Pearl's gem begin to glow inside Steven's bedroom. It hovers into the air as Pearl begins to regenerate, sporting a slightly different outfit from before something Speedy noticed since he the one who actually see them use the same clothes over and over not that he was one to complain since all he ever wore were, hoodies, t-shirts, jeans and sneakers. "Pearl's back Pearl's back."Steven chants happily. "What happened while I was gone?"Pearl asks "well I went and gave my sword a tour of the world."Speedy said "I played games and beat Holo-Pearl."Steven says "I got hit by an airplane."Amethyst says Pearl looked confused at Amethyst as she said that and the star Iris zoomed in on her at it switched towards Metal."

"Metal we will start a war if you don't comply."? Said –Doͦ iͥtͭ aͣndͩ tͭrͬuͧstͭ mͫeͤ tͭhͪeͤ oͦtͭhͪeͤrͬ fleͤeͤtͭs iͥn spaͣcͨeͤ I hͪaͣvͮeͤ waͣiͥtͭiͥng oͦn tͭhͪeͤ oͦtͭhͪeͤrͬ plaͣneͤtͭs wiͥll cͨoͦmͫeͤ hͪeͤrͬeͤ noͦtͭ tͭhͪaͣtͭ I neͤeͤdͩ tͭhͪeͤmͫ buͧtͭ tͭhͪeͤy'll cͨoͦmͫeͤ aͣndͩ aͣiͥdͩ mͫeͤ iͥn mͫy baͣtͭtͭleͤs.-Metal says he was bluffing but the caller didn't know that.

"then stop camping damn it! this was supposed to be a fair training battle!"? said –In aͣ rͬeͤaͣl liͥfeͤ cͨoͦmͫbaͣtͭ zoͦneͤ aͣnyboͦdͩy wiͥtͭhͪ tͭhͪeͤ rͬiͥghͪtͭ mͫiͥndͩ woͦuͧldͩ cͨaͣmͫp aͣndͩ keͤeͤp frͬoͦmͫ aͣfaͣrͬ I'mͫ juͧstͭ tͭhͪiͥs goͦoͦdͩ Stͭeͤllaͣ.-Metal says as he kills Stella yet again. The area around Metal changes from Sci-fi space warzone into the normal green color of the dream machine.

-Stella23048 has sent a friend request accept (Y/N)- -whͪaͣtͭ's tͭhͪiͥs aͣ frͬiͥeͤndͩ rͬeͤquͧeͤstͭ aͣftͭeͤrͬ geͤtͭtͭiͥng yoͦuͧrͬ buͧtͭtͭ hͪaͣndͩeͤdͩ tͭoͦ yoͦuͧ soͦuͧndͩs aͣboͦuͧtͭ rͬiͥghͪtͭ geͤneͤrͬaͣl, aͣnywaͣys I hͪaͣvͮeͤ tͭoͦ goͦ aͣndͩ woͦrͬk oͦn mͫoͦrͬeͤ oͦf mͫy stͭuͧff aͣcͨcͨeͤptͭ rͬeͤquͧeͤstͭ.-Metal says as he logs off. The star iris zooms in on metal's blue print. –Speedy power list.-


	9. Chapter 9 S1 E17 Dogcoptor, dude!

**A/N: I thinking of maybe pairing Garnet with Speedy for abit see where that leads us rpud to say the chapter is 3.9k long.**

Chaptr 9 Lion 2 the movie + Speedy.

[Scenes of a city on fire] Some people say... [People in helicopters fly in] You can't teach... [An evil giant robot attack the city, as the helicopters approach it] An old dog... [A robotic dog looks up] New tricks... [The robot destroys the helicopters] Unless you're... [A girl and the dog look and nod at each other, and the dog sprouts propellers in its back] _Dogcopter 3_, in 3D! [The dog flies towards the robot and shoots a missile from its butt at the robot] This February, the fur hits the fan!

It is then revealed that Connie is just showing Steven and Speedy the movie trailer on her phone. "Whooaaa... I can see why this is your favorite film franchise."Steven says in awe. "It's interesting to say the least."Speedy says "That's right! In a world where humanity is pushed to the brink, it turns out that the one who is most human, is a dog! -Copter."Connie says Steven laughs. "And did you see where that missile came out of?"Speedy asks as he rewinds the video both he and Steven laugh some more.

"Yeah. I just hope it stays faithful to the book."Connie says as The warp pad suddenly beams in. "Whooaaa..."Connie says "The Gems are back."Steven says happily. "Greetings."Garnet said "Sup G."Speedy says as they high five. "Me, Steven and Connie are gonna go watch a movie what are you gals up to?"Speedy asks "Gem stuff, do you happen have power that can help you track down certain things if you smell it?"Garnet asks. "Yep I do, need me to change into it now?"Speedy asks "oh, no no no, just asking so I can remember for the future."Garnet says

"Oh-ho-ho, that's easy!"Amethyst Speedy hears and turns to see Amethyst shapeshifts into Dogcopter and flies into the air. "Who needs to go see movies when you've got, magiiiiiccc!"Amethyst says. "Amethyst had connie not shown you Dogcopter would you at any moment shapeshift into him, or why watch Lonely blade if it's just movie, Amethyst sometimes I swear you make no sense even to yourself."Speedy says as he shakes his head.

Amethyst shapeshifts her head into a boombox and start playing up-beat tempo music. Garnet bobs her head to the beat, while Pearl groans in annoyance. "That's a earth item also it's not magic."Speedy says "why you always gotta rain on my parade?"Amethyst asks "why do you do it to others, Do onto others as you would like them to do you, wise words from a wise being."Speedy says "very wise."Pearl says

"anyways check this out!"Steven says as he walks over to the kitchen counter and points to the snacks on top. "We got our own snacks."Steven said proudly. "My parents say I'm not allowed to buy snacks at the theater, So, we're not buying anything at the theater."Connie explained why they had so many snacks. "Keep thinking like that and I just may hire you as my attorney Ms. Connie."Speedy says Jokingly.

"attorney?"Steven asks "I'll explain another time, and Amethyst back off, the snacks belong to Steven and Connie I left you some cash in your room so you can buy your own."Speedy says "yes!"Amethyst says as she rushed off. "you hid it in her junk pile didn't you?"Garnet asked. "Yep."Speedy replied.

"Speaking of which, how are we getting to the theater? It's... kinda far."Connie asks Steven. "Don't worry, I've got it covered. Today, we're gonna travel in style!"Steven says as he stuff all the snacks into his Cheeseburger backpack.

Speedy was already outside the house when Steven and Connie caught up to him. "Introducing the finest in luxury transportation... Lion!"Steven says as Lion yawns and lies down on the sand. "Aw, you little goofball."Steven says as he hugs Lion. "You have a pet lion?!"Connie asked a bit scared. "and he's pink, you know not a normal color for a lion."Speedy says "Lion is sorta like a pet. He does his own thing most of the time, though."Steven says "you do know Lion are part of the cat family and cats do whatever they want most of the time."Speedy says.

Lion is then seen chomping on something as sparkling feathers falls out of his mouth. Steven and Connie look over and see a half-eaten small reptile by Lion's paws. "Wow, Steven. Everything in your life is so awesome and magical."Connie says as she picks up a stick that was nearby. "The most exciting thing in my life is tennis practice."Connie says as she starts swinging the stick around. "Forehand! Backhand! Overhead death strike!"Connie said "I used to play Tennis me and my friends have no idea how to hold back."Speedy says as he showed Connie his Tennis racket. "Whoa! Tennis is rad!"Steven said

Lion starts snarling at the trio. "I think Lion says we should hurry up and go. Or maybe he was just yawning."Steven says Steven and Connie blink and stare at each other for a few seconds. "Anyways, let's go to the movie!"Steven says as he raises him arms up in joy. Speedy picked him up and placed him on Lion back then he placed Connie as well. "alright where Lion goes I can go, so let's get this show on the road."Speedy says as he does a few leg warm ups.

"And we're off!"Steven says but Lion just stands there and stares blankly into space. "Uhh... Lion, I want you to take us to the movie."Steven says Steven waits a few seconds, but Lion is still not moving. "Okay, you're not listening to me."Steven says he turns to Connie and chuckles nervously. "Lion isn't trained very well. But I'm not trained very well either, so we're a—"Steven says but then Lion's eyes suddenly widen and he roars. He rears up on his hindlegs and begins charging forward.

Speedy who was ready runs next to lion easily keeping at his pace as they were heading towards the ocean. Lion leaps forward to the ocean and lands on the water surface, standing upright, as if he is on land Speedy has to circle around them so he doesn't sink. "You can walk on water?! Why don't you tell me you can do these things you d- (Lion starts running before Steven can finish talking.) -ooooo?!"Steven asked Speedy chased Lion and was running backwards. "maybe because he can't gem/human."Speedy says

Lion continues to run on the water with Steven and Connie riding happily on its back. Some seagulls join in to fly alongside with the group. A fishing boat with people on it comes into view as Lion runs past it. Steven waves at the shocked sailors on the boat. "Hey-o!"Steven says happily Speedy gives the fisher men some flying fish he caught. "have a great day."Speedy says

The shadows of two whales can be seen underwater as Lion keeps running out to sea Speedy was a bit nervous as some flashbacks of being chased by an orca came to his head. Connie soon notices they are getting further and further away from Beach City. "Uh... Are you sure he knows where he's going?"Connie asked since she is worried. "Maybe it's... a shortcut?"Steven replied not really sure.

"don't worry about, plus you can't lie this view is perfect!."Speedy says as he splash a little bit of water on Steven face. "Hey no fair."Steven giggles. "Lion's eyes begin to glow white as he emits a magical roar. The roar shoots across the water and then transforms in a white portal with a pink edge. Lion runs right towards it, while Connie and Steven scream, Speedy looks at it and he remembers the warp zones he used to use back on his home planet.

Lion dives into the portal with Speedy right next to him and it closes up behind him. The group is then warping through a dimension with a starry blue and white background. Steven and Connie continue to scream, as Steven clings onto Lion's mane while Connie has her arms wrapped around Steven's waist. Speedy meanwhile floating on his back as he chilled out and likes the color of the portal.

The portal opens up in a cave location with a huge platform in the center of a shallow lake. The group emerges through the portal and Lion skids across the water, while Steven and Connie groans in awe from the excitement. Lion then sits down, causing Steven and Connie to fall off of him and into the shallow water. Speedy fell into the water due to not paying attention when they exited the portal. Lion, now atop the platform, growls at Steven and Connie to draw their attention and begins walking to the center of the platform.

"Lion!"Steven says as he climbs up to the platform. "Wait! Where are you going?!"Steven asks. Steven gasps when Connie, who was looking around distractedly in wonder, bumps into him. "Whoa! Is this one of those magic Gem places that you've told me about?"Connie asks. Steven and Connie starts walking toward the center of the platform, when the ground suddenly lights up in light pink beneath their feet. The light zooms in towards the center of the platform and becomes a short beam, with Lion standing next to it Speedy wets lion. "that's for not warning me when we exited the portal."Speedy says as he shakes his body dry.

"Yep. Magic gem place."Steven says. The beam fades away, as a hand-shaped pedestal with Rose Quartz's symbol raises out from the platform. Steven and Connie run over to inspect the pedestal. "Lion, normally I'm all about this stuff, but this is not the movies."Steven says Lion growls in response. Steven throws his hands up in exasperation. "What does that mean, Lion? What does that even mean?"Steven asks "What if he brought you here... for a reason?"Connie says as she was Examining the pedestal.

"Well, maybe, but if we don't hurry, we're gonna miss the commercials, and then we might miss the previews, and we still have to find the perfect seats, near the front but not too close."Steven says "hey Steven if you put your hand on the pedestal, I'll buy popcorn from the theater with any drink you want."Speedy says Steven didn't think twice he placed his hand on the Pedestal just as Speedy finish talking. "Deal!"Steven said.

But The pedestal and the whole platform begins to glow, and Steven and Connie gasp in surprise. "Hey, I think it likes you!"Connie says as she looks around. "Ah! AAAH! My hand's stuck! It won't... come off!"Steven says as he tries to get his hand off the Pedestal. "Hang on!"Connie says as she tries to help Steven yank his hand off the pedestal, with no luck. "Man, that's really stuck on good. I guess we'll have to chop it off."connie says "WHAT?!"Steven asks loudly. A white case emerges out of the platform and opens up, revealing several swords in a line-up. "Ohh slice and dice time."Speedy says "NO!"Steven shouts The swords retract back into the white case and back into the platform.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?"Connie asks "um I don't know."Steven replies "Do it again! Do it again!"Connie and Speedy say at the same time. "Um, okay."Steven say as he begins straining and grunting, trying to make something happen. "Anything?"Steven asks "No... let's try Here."Connie syas as she pinches Steven's arm. "Ow! What are you— Hey!"Steven says as Connie then pulls Steven's ear. "Maybe if I do... this!"Connie says as she pokes Steven sharply in his side. Jerks and hunches over the pedestal, giggling. "Wait, I'm ticklish."Steven pleads as he giggles while Connie continues poking Steven in his side, causing him to laugh uncontrollably. "Wait. Stop. Stop. I'm gonna pee!"Steven says A series of armor suits rise out of the platform all around the group. Speedy had to jump as the backwards to not get hit by the rising armor. "Nice set of Armor, think it belongs to your mom?"Speedy asks "maybe not sure."Steven says

"hey Connie Press my nose! Press my nose!"Steven says "Boop!"Connie says as she pushes a finger against Steven's nose gently. The suits of armor retract back into the platform. Three laser light cannons attached together then emerge out of the platform. "Are those light cannons?"Steven asks "and to think pearl couldn't believe that your mom would trust your dad with one."Speedy says Connie grabs the corners of Steven's mouth and pulls them. "Next!"She said A bunch of axes rise out of the platform. A statue of a woman with her arms outstretched and three spikey chain balls hanging on each arm then rises out of the platform. A giant coin follows out of the platform. "A giant penny?"Steven and connie asks "Does that means it's worth more than a regular penny?"Connie asks "Well, that would make...cents."Steven says

"Leave the puns to the master."Speedy says as Lion proceeds to lie down on his side at the edge of the platform, looking rather bored. "This is so great, but...*begins to worry* I get the feeling, though, I'm not really supposed to be here."Connie says "don't worry about it none of us should be here yet here we are thanks to a lion."Speedy says "I want you here! I mean, I don't want you here. I guess Lion wants us here. But I want us to be at the movies! And I want to see lots of explosions."Steven says Then the pedestal and platform suddenly stop glowing. Steven, his hand now freed, stumbles back onto Connie as the pedestal sinks back into the platform. A whirring noise is heard as a robot rises out of a wide circle in the platform. The robot turns around to face Steven and Connie. Steven and Connie gasps as triangular walls begin to rise all over the platform.

"Should we be worried about this?"connie ask Steven and speedy look over at Lion, who yaned and started to nap. "Lion doesn't seem to be worried."Steven says Then triangular walls begin to glow white and the robot glows in yellow. A crackling sound can be heard as the robot generates a ball of electricity from its cannon. "Run!"Speedy shouts Steven and Connie scatter as the electricity ball is fired in their direction, exploding at where they were just standing. The robot starts glowing blue and floats after Speedy. The robot shoots a beam of ice at Speedy who quickly side steps and the beam freezes where he was previously standing. "ha you missed."Speedy says as he was taunting the robot. "Steven! What do we do?!"Connie asks

The robot starts shooting fireballs at Connie, as she dodges and jumps out of the way. Steven gets up and helps Connie up on her feet. The robot floats over and prepares to shoot another fireball at the pair. Steven and Connie hold hands and close their eyes in fear, when Steven's protective bubble shield encases around them. The robot shoots the fireball and the force pops the bubble. Steven and Connie are then surrounded in a ring of fire and visibly hurt. Speedy was dodging other blast from the robot trying to get to Steven and Connie.

"Ugh... My bubble. *notices Lion approaching him* Lion! Get us out of here, Lion, please!"Steven says beggingly Lion glares at Steven for a brief moment, before lying down on his stomach. Steven and Connie quickly gets on top of Lion's back. Whirring and crackling noises can be heard as the robot, glowing yellow, aims another electric ball at the group. Lion jumps off of the platform and into the water, dodging the robot's attacks, before roaring another portal open and diving through it Speedy of course followed right behind them but he was bring stones with him.

Lion leaps out of the portal. A ticket booth lady looks on in surprise as he skids across the road outside of the movie theater. "What!? *throws his arms out in anger* Now you take us to the movies!?"Steven says as Lion closes his eyes and sits down, causing Steven and Connie to fall off of his back. Connie touches a burn on the side of her face. "ah!."Connie says as the burn stings. "Connie, here. I have something for that. *pulls out a soda can out of his backpack and hands it to Connie* Sorry. They're not that cool."Steven said before Connie took it Speedy touched the Soda can as he turn into his Ice form and watched as the outside of the can became a white due to his ice touch. "Thanks Steven and Speedy…cool hair by the way."Connie says as she pressed the Soda can against her face.

"Well, we're here. Shall we go in?"Steven asks not paying attention to the portal that was still opened. "That's okay... L-Let's just forget about it."Connie says "Huh? *gets upset* I-I'm sorry! *looks down in shame* Ugh! I ruined everything, didn't I? I don't know why you hang out with me. I mess stuff up all the time."Steven says sadly. "I don't know why you hang out with me! I'm so much more... less interesting than you! And obviously you have some sort of magical destiny. *saddened* Why would you even care about something like Dogcopter?"Connie says "Why?! Because it's Dogcopter! He's a dog, and a helicopter, and a cop! He shoots missiles out of his butt, and he's gonna save the world! *throws up his hands up in excitement* Dogcopter is very cool and important... to me."Steven says

"Connie me and Steven might be magical and some exciting life adventures but in the end, we are still people, we find joy in things like movies and games and sometimes a good book, cuz deep down not even magic can stop us from being bored, we still need friends, and you Connie are a good friend."Speedy says as he pats her head gently. "really, even if I'm normal?"Connie asks "yes!"Steven says happily. The car behind Connie explodes as a fireball hits it

"It's the robot shooty thing! How are we supposed to beat it? Lion, what do we do?"Steven asks Lion's eyes and mane begin to glow white. He leans down and the hilt of a sword with Rose Quartz's symbol sticks out of his forehead. grabs the hilt and begins to pull it out of Lion's head. "Uh... this is weird, right? *Steven fully pulls the sword out and holds it above his head.* You have a sword in your head?! Why don't you tell me you can do these things you do?!"Steven asks The robot begins to move again and gets through the portal Speedy watched he felt that Lion knows Steven can use the sword to beat the robot so he dropped his rocks and watched just in case.

"It came through!"Connie shouts The robot continues glowing in various colors and starts rapidly firing projectiles of different elements, destroying the area. Speedy pulls out his tennies racket and swats some orbs away from the Ticket booth lady. "Sorry about that, murder boots don't think about their surroundings."Speedy says "It-ts ok."The lady said as she lower herself behind the booth. The robot continues to fire at various things, causing a sign from the movie theater to fall right in front of Steven, Connie, and Lion.

"What do I do with this?!"Steven asks as he was holding the sword in fear. Connie who was watching Speedy had an idea. "Watch out!"Connie says as she quickly grabs the hilt of the sword and helps Steven to deflect an incoming electric ball back at the robot. Steven and Connie exchange happy looks, as the robot begins to aim towards them again. guides Steven with the sword in their hands. "Forehand!"Connie says deflects another electric ball. "Backhand!"Connie says and they deflects an ice ball. "Overhead... death strike!"Connie and Steven shout as they bring their sword up and parry a fireball. They then launch the fireball back at the robot and into its cannon. The robot starts glowing red and making whirring and clanging noises, and explodes. "Just like tennis practice."Connie says awestrucked. "Magical destiny practice"Steven says as he was also awestricken. "Practice."Speedy says as he puts his tennis racket away. The ticket booth lady slowly peeks out from hiding and sees Steven, Connie, and Lion standing in front of the ticket booth while Speedy was looking at the damaged area. "Hi!"Steven says

The ticket booth lady briefly scans the fight scene and smiles awkwardly. "Uh, hello."She said. "Two kids, one adult and one lion, to see Dogcopter 3."Steven say nicely as Lion snorts on the glass of the ticket booth, causing it to fog up briefly. The lady looks at Lion and then back at Steven and Connie. "Um, do you have a rewards card?"She asked "I do, also I promise to fix this mess after the movie."Speedy says as he hands her the reward card.

On the cinema screen, Dogcopter is eating out of a bowl and a beeping sound can be heard coming from inside the building. Dogcopter looks up and flies out of the building, where an explosion occurs seconds later. Off-screen, Steven and Connie are wearing 3D glasses and watching the movie in awe. Steven is eating cheese puffs and Connie is drinking a soda and Speedy was feeding some popcorn to Lion. "Whoa! Was that in the book?"steven ask lowly "Eh, they're taking some liberties."Connie replied.

An star iris, parodying M.G.M. films, zooms in on Lion wearing 3D glasses too. Lion growls softly as the episode ends. Or so you thought The Star iris reopens but this time Where metal was at.

Metal was in his control room watching a recording of the day Steven had just had. Small tiny nanobots with built in cameras were watching the group and the movie screen. "aͣs iͥf I woͦuͧldͩ paͣy tͭoͦ waͣtͭcͨhͪ aͣ mͫoͦvͮiͥeͤ."Metal says as he was eating some popcorn covered in Chocolate. Then the Star iris closes again just as Dogcoptor shoots a missile out his butt and towards the screen.


	10. Chapter 10 S1 E20

Chapter 10 S1 E20

The Crystal Gems, Metal and Speedy arrived at the Warp Pad at the Gem Communication Hub by warp beam. Steven looks up amazed "WOAH! What magical place of mystery is this?"Steven asks as he looks around from atop of Metal's Shoulders. "Well—"Amethyst says only for Pearl to quickly cut her off.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked! This was once a communication hub for Gem-kind."Pearl says as she walks over to the pillars of the hub. "But lately, it's begun transmitting bursts of electromagnetic interference!"Pearl says what Pearl didn't know was that Metal had been hacking into the feed way before their notice and had retrieved tons of info.

-Speͤeͤdͩy weͤ neͤeͤdͩ tͭoͦ spaͣrͬ oͦncͨeͤ weͤ geͤtͭ hͪoͦmͫeͤ I feͤeͤl aͣs iͥf joͦiͥntͭs aͣrͬeͤ geͤtͭtͭiͥng rͬuͧstͭy.-Metal says "Alright buddy!"Speedy said as he gave Metal a thumbs up. "pearl Whazzat mean?"Steven asks as he was confused. "It's hurting television."Garnet said plain and simple. "Noooooooo! I'll save you television! Metal kick me!"Steven shouted as his bubble formed around him. Metal Gave a hard kick and only was able to crack the pillar but not knock it down. "great idea but your gonna need more power, Amethyst fuse with me."Garnet said.

"WHAAAT?!"Pearl and Amethyst said as Amethyst begins to scream in excitement and Pearl looks annoyed. "Yeah! Let's mash it up! Bigger, badder, better! Ohohohohoho!"Amethyst says as she happily twirls around. "Hold your horses! Are... you guys going to become a Gem Fusion?!"Steven asks excitedly. "I call fusing just fusion humans, aliens, gem etc. when you fuse, you fuse and it's amazing."Speedy says as he sighs. "wait you can fuse!?"Steven asks shocked.

"WAIT! Garnet, think about this. You and Amethyst can be a little... eheh... unstable when your personalities combine. We need to be careful! Fuse with me, instead."Pearl says -brͬuͧhͪ weͤ neͤeͤdͩ poͦweͤrͬ noͦtͭ cͨaͣrͬeͤfuͧlneͤss.-Metal says "Oh, yeah Metal knows it! Let's wreck this joint!"Amethyst said

"Synchronize."Garnet said as her gemstones begin to glow as she starts to dance. Steven's eyes almost gets covered by Pearl, but Metal stopped her. -waͣtͭcͨhͪiͥng iͥs aͣ foͦrͬmͫ oͦf leͤaͣrͬniͥng.-Metal said sternly as Garnet and Amethyst continue their fusion dance, fusing together and forming Sugilite.

"Hahahahaha! (laughs and cracks knuckles) I forgot how GREAT it feels to be ME!"Sugilite says Loudly. "That's Sugilite?"Steven and Speedy ask. -Hmͫmͫ, iͥntͭeͤrͬeͤstͭiͥng.-Metal says as watching them carefully. "You got it, baby. Hey, Steven. Wanna see something cool?"Sugilite says "yeah we do!"Speedy says.

Sugilite then proceeds to summons Garnet's gauntlets and Amethyst's whip and fuses them together to form her flail. Steven gasps loudly in amazement. "You like that, little man?" Sugilite asks as she looked down at Steven. "Are you gonna smash stuff with your wrecking-ball-thingy?"Steven asks as he looked amazed at Sugilite

"That's the plan! Where should I start?" Sugilite asks as she spins her flail "Do that one!"Steven says as he points to a nearby pillar. Sugilite proceeds to smash some pillars with her flail. Metal punched some debris that was gonna land on him and the debris landed near speedy.

Pearl then took Steven away as it was getting dangerous. "hey big Sug we gotta go there's a crime happening in the city, gotta take care of it, have fun smashing."Speedy says as he and Metal teleported away.

-With Metal and Speedy-

"So what's the emergency?"Speedy asks as he and Metal were running on water. -Weͤ hͪaͣvͮeͤ saͣiͥdͩ weͤ aͣrͬeͤ spaͣcͨeͤ hͪeͤrͬoͦeͤs aͣndͩ luͧcͨkiͥly tͭhͪeͤ geͤmͫs dͩoͦn'tͭ aͣsk mͫaͣny quͧeͤstͭiͥoͦns tͭhͪaͣnks tͭoͦ Stͭeͤvͮeͤn buͧtͭ weͤ neͤeͤdͩ tͭoͦ tͭrͬaͣvͮeͤl baͣcͨk iͥn tͭiͥmͫeͤ aͣboͦuͧtͭ 30 yeͤaͣrͬs aͣndͩ aͣcͨtͭuͧaͣlly stͭaͣrͬtͭ aͣ fiͥghͪtͭ aͣgaͣiͥnstͭ geͤmͫs.-Metal says he pulls up a hologram and starts showing Speedy some info.

-geͤmͫ kiͥndͩ iͥs beͤiͥng leͤdͩ by 3 mͫaͣjoͦrͬ dͩiͥaͣmͫoͦndͩs tͭhͪaͣtͭ waͣntͭ tͭoͦ mͫaͣkeͤ eͤvͮeͤrͬytͭhͪiͥng iͥn tͭhͪeͤ uͧniͥvͮeͤrͬseͤ aͣ geͤmͫ, kiͥlliͥng oͦff eͤvͮeͤrͬytͭhͪiͥng eͤlseͤ aͣndͩ tͭhͪeͤy hͪaͣvͮeͤ sprͬeͤaͣdͩ vͮeͤrͬy faͣrͬ iͥn tͭhͪeͤiͥrͬ cͨoͦnquͧeͤstͭ.-Metal says as he shows off a galaxy map of all planets taken over by gems. "I see… Let's take one of your Space jets and start fitting into history."Speedy says as he papers to send them back in time 30 years. (check cover for the Ship they took.)

Metal had choose a Heavy attack but also pretty fast Space jet and got in. they flew up into space Until they were near Pluto. "Chaos Control!"Speedy Shouted.

-30 years in the past.-

Metal Activated the hyperdrive of the Ship and they were blazing past Planets like nobody business. They came to a stop as they saw a fleet of Emerald colored ships heading to a planet. "Sorry dudes but it's either you or the race on that planet."Speedy says as he watches Metal start to attack the fleet of Emeralds.

Metal was smiling as they took the fleet by surprise it meant his cloaking device was better than any of their sensors. When they started to fight back 10 of their ships were already down. -Incoming call- Speedy answers it. "Hello, Speedy speaking how may I help you?"Speedy asks as Metal was weaving attacks. "Surrender now and We won't kill you!"Captain Emerald shouts as she has her squadron Keeps trying to attack Metal's space jet.

"Nah we Won't stand for your ways no longer, we will stop you!"Speedy says Speedy would curl up into a ball as Metal injected him into a canon. -damages from the inside out.-Metal says as he Shot speedy to the biggest ship Emerald was in. Speedy would cut through the Ship's outer defense and starts attacking every room the ship had.

"NOOO! Get off my SHIP!"Emerald shouted as she grabbed her blaster and tried to shoot speedy only to miss every shot. "come one why are you so slow?"Speedy says as he grabbed Emerald and tossed her out to space. Speedy stole one of their fighter ships. "alright free a few worlds and go back to the present."Speedy says as he flew off -loͦseͤrͬ hͪaͣs tͭoͦ dͩoͦ whͪaͣtͭ tͭhͪeͤ wiͥnneͤrͬ waͣntͭs.-metal says as he took off in his jet at light speed.

-present-

Speedy was in Metal ship laughing as Metal was covered in chicken feathers. -Shͪuͧtͭ uͧp, iͥtͭ waͣs eͤiͥtͭhͪeͤrͬ fly tͭhͪrͬoͦuͧghͪ tͭhͪeͤ feͤaͣtͭhͪeͤrͬ faͣcͨtͭoͦrͬy oͦrͬ aͣn oͦrͬphͪaͣnaͣgeͤ!-Metal said as was using a leaf blower to fan the feathers off his body. "Anyways I win I'll cash in my favor later let's go check in on steven."Speedy says. -Daͣmͫn iͥtͭ I wiͥll wiͥn aͣ beͤtͭ.-Metal says as they ran off to check in on steven.

-at the beach-

Speedy and Metal land on Steven's porch and knocks. "Your Back! Oh, it's speedy and Metal."Pearl says "ouch I can feel the love."Speedy jokes as laughs. "sorry Speedy but Amethyst and Garnet still aren't back yet. I tried to warp back and check on them, but the warp pad's down!"Pearl says -Hmͫmͫ tͭhͪaͣtͭ dͩoͦeͤs soͦuͧndͩ oͦdͩdͩ…oͦhͪ tͭhͪeͤy aͣrͬeͤ oͦn tͭhͪeͤiͥrͬ waͣy hͪeͤrͬeͤ aͣndͩ hͪaͣvͮeͤ cͨaͣuͧseͤdͩ aͣ biͥtͭ oͦf cͨoͦmͫmͫoͦtͭiͥoͦn.-Metal says

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake and voices can be heard outside. "what's happening?!"Lars and Greg asks as they try not to fall. "Are you seeing this too?!"Sadie asks -tͭhͪaͣtͭ's tͭhͪeͤmͫ tͭhͪeͤy aͣrͬeͤ hͪoͦmͫeͤ.-Metal says as he gets ready for a fight.

Speedy throws Metal out an open window. Pearl and Steven quickly exit the house and see Sugilite in the distance, marching towards them in the ocean and they see Metal Kick Sugilite face and knock her down. "WHAT? YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"Sugilite asks as she got up.

"METAL YOU GOT TO HIT HER HARD ENOUGH FOR THEM TO UNFUSE!"Pearl shouts -I aͣlrͬeͤaͣdͩy knoͦw tͭhͪaͣtͭ.-Metal says loudly he wasn't looking at Sugilite and got punched across the sea by her giant fist. "well then I haven't seen metal fly that hard in a long time."Speedy says and they see a beam of white light shoot up into the sky as the water around Metal starts making waves.

"Woah is Metal going SUPER?!"Steven asks "nope he's just unleashing more than 45% of his power!"Speedy says with a wink. Metal would fly over to Sugilite and just as she was about to hit him again he teleported behind her and give her a kick so hard she flew up into the air and split into Amethyst and garnet as they fell onto the beach.

"Amethyst! Garnet! Are you OK!?"Pearl asks as she helps Garnet up. "Yeah... Sugilite just overworked our bodies. It's... a little painful."Garnet says "I've got a monster headache."Amethyst said -Hmͫmͫ iͥntͭeͤrͬeͤstͭiͥng.-Metal says as he helped Amethyst up just in time as Pearl pulls Garnet and Amethyst for a tearful hug. Garnet and Amethyst groan in pain as the sound of bone cracking is heard, causing Pearl to quickly release them.

"oops sorry."pearl says as she lets them go. "Pearl, we should've listened... You were right."Garnet says as she looked down at pearl. "you hear that Metal, I was right."Pearl says -Soͦ? Doͦ yoͦuͧ hͪaͣvͮeͤ tͭoͦ prͬoͦvͮeͤ aͣnytͭhͪiͥng tͭoͦ mͫeͤ?-Metal asks as he smirks. "oh Come on! I feel GREAT! Who's up for a MISSION? OR.."Pearl says as she was pumped to go on a mission.

Pearl continues shouting in the background, as two star irises zoom in on Garnet and Amethyst. "How long is she going to keep this up?"Amethyst asks as she sweat drops "We deserve it. Take it like a Gem."Garnet says as she sighs.

Meanwhile, another Star iris zooms into Metal's command room where a Wanted poster For Speedy and Metal has been issued for their arrest 30 years ago. -Juͧstͭ aͣcͨcͨoͦrͬdͩiͥng tͭoͦ plaͣn.-Metal says as he looks up at the wanted poster. A star iris zooms in on Steven as he was Telling Metal's Robots to drop down and give him 20. -YES SIR!-The robot shouted "nice."Steven says.

-End.-


End file.
